Beautiful as an Angel
by redangelguard
Summary: This is the updated version of my Fan Fiction of the sister of Belle. I do not own anything Once Upon A Time. This story is intended to be about the sister of Belle and her life. Please leave some feedback. I will be posting more in the future.
1. Chapter 1 Innocence

My name is Angel; I was born the sister of Belle and daughter to Sir. Maurice. My mother died in an Ogre attack when I was 3 years old so I have almost no memory of her except for brief visions of a woman with a warm smile. Belle told me stories about her but our father avoided the subject. He never let me do anything I wanted to do. He always kept Belle and I locked in the castle, only Belle was the one to convince him to let us go outside but even those moments became rarer as time passed and the war didn't stop.

Belle was the only one that understood me. She was the one who taught me how to read and she was the only one who could calm me down when I would be in a temper. I would refuse to wear dresses so a lot of people treated me funny but Belle was the only one who could convince me to wear a dress from time to time. I wanted to be a free spirit and travel the lands and help others just like the people Belle and I read about in books. Belle had the same dream as me but she also understood that being the nobles we were we had to stay and help our people. Belle stayed behind when I ran away from the castle even though I wanted her to come with me and she wanted to as well but she told me that she had to stay at the castle. She knew that she could still help the people in a way.

I would sneak away from the castle from time to time even before I ran away but I would always come back because I could never abandon Belle. Even after I ran away I would visit Belle and when I would travel to other lands I would write her and send her presents (mostly books).

Belle and I were named by our mother. When Belle was born she said that the baby was a beautiful baby with a voice that rang as lovely as a bell. When I was born she said that I looked like a perfect little Angel. She gave each of us a necklace; mine was an emerald stone that had cracks in it that resembled wings. I always wore it.

I think I was about 5 years old when I realized I could do magic. Belle was the only one I trusted. I realized that when I would want something that was out of my reach I could call for it and it would come to me. I also could coax flowers to grow and bloom in fact I even used my magic to create a flower for Belle that she loved. It had golden petals that were shaped like a bell. I called it Belle's flower and I would grow it for her only when we were allowed outside the castle.

One day when I was out with Belle I met him. Belle convinced our father to let us go into the forest to get some herbs even though I was only 6. As Belle was collecting herbs I went to my tree stump to grow one of the flowers. I don't know why I was attached to that specific tree stump but Belle told me our mother used to sit on the stump when she was pregnant with me. I always felt comfortable at the stump and it was my favorite place to grow the flowers around. As I was growing the flower I felt like someone was watching me. I knew Belle was a distance off but if I needed her I could call her.

I looked around and saw a figure in a dark cloak. I couldn't see under the hood but I got a shiver from looking at whoever it was. I stopped growing the flower and hoped that they did not see what I was doing. Belle told me to be careful with my magic she was afraid that people would try to use me because I could do magic. Slowly the figure walked forward until they were a few feet away from me. I wanted to yell and runaway but my curiosity got the better of me. I looked at the person, seeing a face that looked like it was covered in scales. As I looked at him he lowered his hood still keeping his eyes on me.

"Well, well what do we have here? Yes I did see you doing magic dearie. I am curious of how one such as you could. I have been watching you for some time and I have never seen one young as you being able to harness the power."

"Y-y-y-ou…" I am nearly frozen with fear. I heard stories of him but I never thought that I would meet him. I was told the only thing that he could bring was evil and to never trust him.

"Yes I am glad to be recognized but let me introduce myself formally…I am Rumpelstiltskin. Do not worry Angel, I am not going to do anything to you, I just want to ask you a question. Where did you learn magic?"

I am afraid of him, I know that he is more powerful than me and I know little magic none of which would be good in a fight.

"I-I-I just can."

"Interesting, I would like to see how much you can do but I have a feeling that will have to wait for another time."

"Angel, where are you?" I heard Belle calling my name and turn in the direction I hear her voice coming from. See sees me and starts to walk towards me.

I turn my head back towards Rumpelstiltskin only to find that he disappeared but the flower I was growing was fully grown even though I stopped growing it when he appeared. I give the flower to Belle and we head back to the castle.

After that day I would occasionally sneak out by myself during the long gaps between Belle and mine trips outside. Over time I learned to control my magic more and even learned different spells. Whenever I was by myself I would often see Rumpelstiltskin. At first I was afraid of him but as time passed I started to relax a little around him. In the beginning he only observed me but eventually he started to try to teach me some magic.

He tried to teach me to teleport but for some reason I could not learn it. Instead I was able to use my magic to let me run really fast. He seemed fascinated by my lack of ability to teleport but also well as in my ability to run.

I loved using my magic to run really fast. When I was 8 years old Belle and I went into the forest with Gaston, a boy the same age as Belle. We were sent to collect herbs in the forest. We had to collect more than usual so Gaston accompanied us to help carry them back. Gaston being arrogant bragged that he could carry twice as much as Belle and I. I bet Gaston that the winner of a race

between me and him would have the loser carry their basket back to the castle. I knew that even though I was younger than Gaston he would still want to win the race to prove to Belle that he was a big man.

Belle ran ahead to the finish line with everyone's baskets while Gaston and I waited to start. Once we heard Belle shout "GO" we started. I let Gaston get ahead of me for a little while until he turned his head to look back at me. He had a look of triumph and I knew that he would gloat to Belle when he won the race. After he turned his head forward I decided to use my magic. I sped up greatly easily passing Gaston stopping at the finish line next to Belle. Gaston was still a little ways away but Belle knew the instance I crossed the finish line. She gave me a little smack on the head and told me to be careful with my magic but I saw a smile in her face. When Gaston finally got to the finish line his smile quickly faded when he saw me next to Belle. He was surprised to see me win but he does not argue with me because he is ashamed to have lost to a girl younger than him and he does not want to be humiliated anymore in front of Belle.

Belle never saw me train magic with Rumpelstiltskin and I never told her. She knew I would sneak out to practice magic but she never followed me. He would only come when he knew I was alone. He taught me some simple battle spells that I could use. He taught me the greatest lesson of all that magic always comes with a price.


	2. Chapter 2 Runaway

The day I ran away I used magic to leave the castle. It was the day before my 10th birthday and Belle and I were in the forest. She convinced our father to let us go out with a guard. The war was escalating and he was reluctant. She wanted to get a special kind of mushrooms for making a special meal for me for my birthday.

We were the furthest we ever been into the forest as the mushrooms could only be found at a great distance from the castle when it happened. Belle was searching for the mushrooms when two Ogres spotted us. The guard fired at them to try to lure their attention away from us. Belle and I started running as fast as we could. I did not use my magic to speed myself up because I did not want to leave Belle behind.

One of the Ogres heard us running and followed us while the other fought with our guard. The Ogre chased us for some time until we came to a gorge. There was fallen tree lying across it acting like a bridge. Belle crossed over the bridge and turned to look behind her. I was frozen with fear looking down the gorge. She knew I was afraid of heights so she turns back to look at me. She crosses back over the bridge and walks to my side. She grabs my hand and tries to pull me slowly forward. I can still hear the Ogre a distance away chasing us but I do not want to move.

When Belle grabs my hand I feel the warmth radiating from it. Slowly I start to move forward letting her guide me. She is telling me not to look down only to focus on the other side. She squeezes my hand gently reassuring me that she would not let go of me. I am capable of doing magic but heights are the one thing that I am afraid of. Slowly we make it across the bridge to the other side.

I hear the roaring of the Ogre who was chasing us but this time it's louder, much louder. I turn around and see the Ogre on the other side of the gorge where I was just moments before frozen with fear. The Ogre reaches down and picks up a rock and flings it at us. The rock hits Belle and pushes her onto the ground. Seeing Belle hurt drives me into a rage. I look around for something to use as a weapon but instead notice a tree next to the Ogre. There is a long branch above the Ogre and an idea forms in my head.

I use magic to cut the branch from the tree causing the branch to fall down. The Ogre is hit with the branch and falls forward into the gorge. I ignore the roaring and turn my attention to Belle.

I help her up and she only winces when I grab her shoulder where the rock struck. She has some scrapes on her hands and her dress is covered with dirt but she appears to be fine otherwise. I ask her if she can walk and she tells me that she can.

I decide to do something I have never done before. I have Belle lean on me with her good shoulder and I start to use magic. I feel the magic inside me and try to focus my energy into Belle as well. I know it is working when I hear a gasp from her. I tell her that we are going to run back to the castle and that she only needs to focus on running. We start to run and I am relieved that it was working. I could feel Belle leaning on me as we ran and I never let go of her until we got back to the castle.

When we are on the front steps of the castle I hear the door open and someone run out to us. I look up and see our father with a worried look on his face. He orders some of the guards to take Belle inside and to call on some healers. Belle goes with them and he drags me back into the castle.

He tells me that I am never allowed outside the castle again. He blames me for almost killing my sister, that it was my fault. The ball that was scheduled for my birthday tomorrow was cancelled. As he is yelling at me I am boiling with rage, I want nothing more to be with Belle right now. I figure this is the most he has ever said to me in my life and he is ordering me to be a prisoner in this castle. Even though Belle and I are both his daughters he treats me like I am not. When he is finished he sends me to my room with an escort.

Once I am in my room start to pack. I knew that I could not live any longer in the castle with him even if it meant leaving Belle. I knew that he would not do anything to her; she was the world to him even if I meant nothing to him. As I am packing I hear a knocking at the door. I quickly put my pack between my pillows before the door opens.

Belle walks in and shuts the door behind her. I see a guard in the hallway as she shuts the door. She has shoulder bandaged and changed into new clothing. She walks over to me and sits on the bed next to me.

"You're leaving aren't you Angel?"

"I am Belle, I'm sorry but I can no longer live here. He does not treat me like I am his daughter. I need to live my own life without him in it."

I turn to look at Belle and I see the tears in her eyes. I grab my handkerchief from my pocket and use it to wipe away her tears. Seeing her like this makes me want to stay but what she tells me gives me the courage to leave.

"I knew that one day you would leave, you have always been a freer spirit than me. I want you to know that I will always love you but I also want you to go wherever you want to go be whoever you want to be. No one decides your fate but you."

I want to break into tears but I manage to hold on even though I am shaking. Belle grabs me and pulls me into her lap rocking me. She starts to sing and her voice reminds me of why our mother named her Belle. I relax in her embrace and let the emotion overcome me. I feel the tears run down my cheeks but I don't care anymore. I am in my sister's arms and I don't want to leave her.

Belle takes the handkerchief from my hands and uses it to wipe my tears. I look up into her eyes and see a beautiful blue ocean full of love. The silence is broken by a shuffling outside. Belle helps me up and I reach over and grab my pack from my pillows. She walks over to the wall that hides the secret passage and opens it. I put on my cloak and walk over to her.

"Belle you can come with me. I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

"Angel I want to but my place is right here right now. I need to stay it is my job right now to help our people."

I know that she wants to come with me but I also know she is right. The best place for her right now is here. She gives me a hug and once we end the hug she pulls a book out of her pocket.

"Happy Birthday Angel, I want you to have this to remember me by. I know that you would never forget your sister but keep this as a reminder. One day you and I will go on our own adventure just like the people we have read about."

I take the book and put it in the inside pocket of my cloak near my heart.

"Belle I love you and I promise you that I will come back for you. I could never forget you."

"I love you too Angel. Never forget that."

She leans down and kisses my forehead.

I turn and walk into the passage. Before I descend down the steps I turn to look at her as she shuts the opening. She pauses and we stare at each other for a brief moment. A smile spreads across her face and I see the love that she has for me in that last moment I look at her. I face forward and hear the opening close and then Belle walking back towards the door and as soon as I hear her close the door I start walking.

The passageway is an old servant's stairwell that is no one uses anymore. Years ago the ceiling collapsed causing the stairs to become impassable so all of the entrances were sealed. Everyone still thinks that the stairwell is filled with debris but I used my magic to fix it. The only other person who knows about the passage is Belle. I descend the stairs until I get to the bottom.

When I am at the bottom I look through a crack in the wall to see if anyone is in the kitchen. I suppose I am lucky that Maurice was in a fit. All of the servants know to avoid any place in which he could find them easily so they are probably hiding in the other passages.

I use one of the spells that Rumpelstiltskin taught me, invisibility. Once I am invisible I open the panel that leads into the kitchen. When I am in the kitchen I quickly look around to see if there is any food I can take with me. I see the baskets of bread that are given to the guards throughout the castle. I grab one of the baskets and leave through the back door hoping no one noticed the basket disappearing into thin air.

Once I am in the open I start to run. I use my magic to speed myself until I can go no further. I know that I am nowhere near the castle but I still felt uneasy. I check my surroundings and once I am positive I am the only one around I sit down. The first thing I do is take all of the bread out of the basket and carefully put it in my pack. I wrap the bread with the extra clothing I have packed. I did not want any animals to get ahold of my bread and carrying the basket presents more of a problem than it is worth.

Afterwards I curl up in a ball using my cloak as a blanket and my pack as a pillow. I slowly drift into sleep as the weariness sets in.

When I wake up the sun is already high in the sky. My stomach is growling asking for food but the first thing that I know I need is water. My mouth is extremely dry and I know that water was the only thing I could not get a hold of. I grab all of my stuff and start to search for some kind of water.

After some time I come across a stream and breathe a sigh of relief. I sit down by the side of the stream and take off my pack and cloak. I start to drink from the stream and it is refreshing. When I am done drinking I pull my pack towards me and take out some bread. The bread is just starting to harden but I don't care I just eat.

Once I am done eating I pull out the book Belle gave me. It is not a book I recognize but I feel like it is the most important book in the world. There are no markings on the outside so I don't know who wrote it or what the name of the story is. I open the book and see a note from Belle on the first page.

_Angel, Happy Birthday. I know we promised to go on adventures and see the world but I want you to remember the adventures we have already been on. I want you to know that one day we will see the world but that doesn't mean that we should forget about what we have already seen. I wrote this book for you and I know that you will enjoy reading it just as much as the other stories we have read together._

_I love you, Belle_

I feel tears well up in my eyes again but I wipe them away before they are fully formed. I realize that there is a bookmark in the book and I turn to the page. On the two pages is a drawing of a woman sitting on a tree trunk with an infant looking at her. I know that Belle drew a picture of me with our mother at the tree stump. I look at the bookmark that Belle used and see that it is one of the flowers that I grew for her. I know that this is the same flower that I gave Belle the same day I first saw Rumpelstiltskin, I could detect traces of his magic still in it even though that was years ago.

I want to read more of the book but I am starting to feel restless staying in the same spot for so long. I do not want to be captured and brought back to my father's castle but I also do not want to be ambushed in the forest. I know many of the dangers of the forest but I do not think even with magic I would stand much of a chance against them. The best thing for me is to keep moving.

I know that I should stick to the stream and follow it but I know that eventually it would come out to a village. I do not want to be seen in village and risk being brought back to the castle so I walk away from the stream.


	3. Chapter 3 Fear

For several days I travel avoiding any signs of civilization for the fear of being discovered. I have a few close calls with some Ogres even but I use my magic to escape. I try to use my magic as little as possible because it drains my strength so easily but I have no choice but to use it. I drink water from whatever I can find and eat the bread from my pack. Whenever I turn in I try to read the book Belle wrote for me.

She wrote all about our times together outside the castle including the race with Gaston. She drew a picture of me at the finish line with Gaston behind me. He has a half gloating half shocked looked at his face. Some of the stories are the imaginative adventures that we went on but in her writing it makes me feel like we were really a part of the exploits. She wrote about our mother and the memories she has of her.

Every night before I go to bed I hold the book close to me and breathe in the scent of Belle until sleep and weariness overcome me. Eventually my bread supply was depleted and I would walk with an empty stomach. I fell asleep one night to a growling stomach with no hope of finding a village nearby. The last one I remember seeing was at least a day back and with my stamina nearly gone I don't think I could make it back to it.

When I woke up in the morning I was feeling even more exhausted than I went to sleep but I felt like there was something else wrong, like something was missing. I felt my cloak on me, my pack underneath me and Belle's book in my hands but there was still something that was missing. I also had the feeling that someone was watching me. I knew that I would not be able to fight them but I figured that I could use my magic to at least frighten them. I drew up the last reserves of my energy and carefully started to move.

"Good morning Dearie, you have been sleeping for some time. I wondered when you would awake."

I turn in the direction of Rumpelstiltskin's voice and see him sitting on a log a few feet away from me. I know that even if I was not weak I still would still be no match for him. He is more powerful than I could imagine.

"What are you doing here Rumpelstiltskin? This is not one of our usual training sessions. Besides I do not feel like practicing magic at the moment."

"I know that but I just wanted to wish you a belated birthday. I have a present for you."

He waves his hand and a feast fit for a king appears on a table in front of me. My mouth is watering at the sight of the food I just want to stuff my face but I am hesitant. I know that something would be up, as he taught me magic always comes with a price.

"What do you want from me for all this? You taught me never to expect something without giving something in return"

"For this I want nothing dearie. This is your birthday present from me but there is something I would like to have you do but I will talk of that later. Here have some soup the mushrooms in it are divine."

I hesitate for a few moments before I sit down and start to eat. I eat everything I can get my hands on except for the bread; I have had enough of it the past few days. He was right about the soup; the mushrooms are the ones that Belle wanted to use in the soup she was going to make for me.

As I am eating I notice Rumpelstiltskin fiddling with something in his hand. I stop eating to try and see what it is he has. He notices me looking at him and shows me the stone; I realize that it is my necklace. I reach for my neck and come back empty-handed.

"It's a beautiful stone don't you think? I have never seen one like it before and the cracks on the inside form a lovely picture. It's a shame that the thread broke though."

I knew that he wanted something in return how much of a fool could I have been to trust that the food came with no strings attached.

"Don't worry my dear, I am not going to keep the stone. What I want is for you to get back something of mine that I lost. If you are done eating I would love to make a deal with you."

My appetite disappeared the second I saw him with my necklace. I had eaten enough to fill my belly though. I nod my head yes and he waves his hand causing the food to disappear just as quickly as it came. I go to sit on the log next to him.

"Angel, I have lost something that I am afraid I cannot retrieve myself in return I will give you something that will be of great interest to you."

I do not think he could provide me with anything that I could want.

"What do you have for me in return if I help you?"

He flashes one of his impish smiles at me.

"I have taught you well, you are well aware that something cannot be gotten without something being given."

He waves his hand again and this time a book appears in his hand.

"This book will help you on your journey. It is a magical book about Ogres. It was difficult to procure but I am sure that it will be sufficient payment for you."

The instant he told me that it was about Ogres I knew I had to have it. I wanted to learn how to fight the Ogres so I could stop the war. I did not want anyone else to be lost to those monsters.

"What is it you want me to retrieve Rumpelstiltskin?"

"I knew you would want this. The item I have lost is something of great importance for me. I lost it when I was visiting some giants."

"What is it you want me to retrieve and where is it?"

He tells me that he lost a dagger and described to me the sheath it was in. He tells me that the place he has lost it is not far from here but that I would have to get there on my own. After I retrieve the dagger he wants me to bring it back to him.

I understood every direction he gave me and tried to make sure I remembered everything he told me. I had a feeling that I would be using magic and I felt stronger after the meal I just ate. I knew that he had given me the food to have me get my strength back so I could use magic to complete his errand but I don't want to push my luck.

Before I leave he gives me back my stone on a new thread. He pulls a golden thread from his pocket and uses it to rethread my necklace. He passes my necklace back to me and I put it around my neck. When I put it on I sense magic in the new thread but I have the feeling that he did not curse the thread only he infused some kind of other magic into it.

I carefully follow the directions he gave me until I get to the place he told me that the castle would be at. I thought he must have given me false directions or I forgot something because I see nothing but trees all around. I notice that one of the trees appears to be green. Upon closer inspection I notice that one of the trees is actually some kind of stalk, I think that it is a beanstalk. It appears to reach up into the sky, so high that I cannot see the top of it.

I figure that Rumpelstiltskin gave me the right directions but he neglected to mention having to climb a beanstalk to get to the castle. I feel like turning around and going to him to tell him that I can't do it but I know the stories of what happens when people break a deal with the Dark One. I can't decide if I am more afraid of heights or going back to Rumpelstiltskin and telling him that the deal was off. But I realize that thinking of heights doesn't scare me like it usually does. It is not like I have the courage to overcome my fear but I feel like my fear is kind of pushed to the side almost like I am not afraid of heights or at least I forgot I am. I feel power coming from the thread that Rumpelstiltskin gave me for my necklace. I suspect that he knew I was afraid of heights and put an enchantment on the thread to allow me to forget about my fear so I could climb the beanstalk. He neglected to tell me about the beanstalk because he knew I would never agree to the deal if I knew that I would have to climb it.

I decide that the only thing left for me to do is to retrieve the dagger he sent for me to collect. I start to climb the beanstalk anticipating that any moment my fear will come back to me and stop me. As I get higher up I grow more and more confident that whatever enchantment he placed on the thread is actually working. When I get to the top I see an enormous castle. I am in awe at size of the castle and the estate surrounding it. I guess that my father's castle might just fill up only one of the rooms in it. I see the doors of the castle open and I look for a place to hide.

I quickly duck behind a statue that is closest for me. I feel the thundering of fooststeps as one of the giants exits the castle. Before he can close the door I use my magic to run inside. He shuts the door and I look for another place to hide. I run into the first room I see and retreat to a corner. I know I could use my magic to become invisible but that takes a great deal of strength and even though I did regain some from Rumpelstiltskin's meal I still was weak. I know that it would take me ages to search for the dagger. I had to come up with a plan to find out the quickest way to find the dagger when two giants came. I knew I was hidden from view but I still backed further into the shadows just in case.

"Hey where is Anton?"

"I think he is playing with those human toys."

When he said toys I realized that they must be talking about weapons that they have found. I figure that if I can get one of these giants to lead me to that room I could find the dagger Rumpelstiltskin was looking for. I had an idea to get to that room but it would involve me sacrificing my cloak in order for the plan to work.

I took off my cloak and made sure to take Belle's book out of the pocket first. I tucked the book into the waistband of my pants. I carefully snuck up behind one of the giants and placed the cloak on the side of his foot. I used magic to transform the cloak into armor and then made myself invisible. As soon as the giant started to move again he kicked the armor.

"Look I think Anton has been taking the toys out of the room again. He is going to be in trouble if Abraham finds out. I better take this back."

He reaches to pick up the armor almost brushing up against me. I know that I should be afraid but it seems like my fear is still missing. He picks up the armor and starts to carry it away. I follow him trying to stay as close as possible but still cautious in case he decides to stop immediately.

He finally turns into another room and I enter right behind him. The room is filled with piles of treasures. I could not even begin to describe the vastness of the riches. The giant throws the armor onto a pile and then leaves shutting the door behind him.

Once he shuts the door I try to look around to make sure that I am alone. It is difficult to see because of the huge piles of treasure but once I am confident that I am alone I make myself visible again. I want to save my magic in case I need it. I am almost hypnotized by the sight of all the treasure.

I snap out of my daze when I am reminded of my task by my necklace. The thread is starting to feel a little cold around my neck. I look around again trying to focus on the description of the sheath that Rumpelstiltskin gave me. I find the dagger lying on top of a pile a little distance from me. I walk towards the pile and start to climb it.

When I get to the top I go to reach for the dagger.

"Who are you?"

I turn around to stare in the face of another giant. He is different from the others I have seen, I think that this is the one that they called Anton. My necklace is starting to feel even colder and I am starting to feel a little fear. I grab the dagger and start to run for the exit.

"Wait don't go, I am not going to hurt you."

I use my magic to speed myself up. I feel the dagger in my hands but I sense that there is a magic about it. I feel great power within it.

As I run I start to feel more and more afraid. The thread around my neck feels like ice by the time I get back to the stalk. All of my fear is back and I am nearly frozen from it.

I want to climb down the beanstalk but my knees are shaking and no matter how hard I try to will myself forward I cannot. I clip the dagger on my belt to try to free my hands when I brush up against Belle's book. I get some confidence in it enough to start to climb down the beanstalk.

As I start to climb down the beanstalk I still feel my fear and the cold thread around my neck but the feeling of Belle's book on my side pushes me forward. My descent is slow but steady even though I am afraid. I am moving slower than I did going up but when I get to the bottom I breathe a sigh of relief.

I just want to stay and rest but I feel the weight of the dagger on my side so I start to run back to Rumpelstiltskin. I use my magic to speed myself up again so that I can get as fast away from the beanstalk as possible. When I head back to Rumpelstiltskin he is still sitting on the log reading the book.

"I see that you have found it dearie. I guess you had quite a little adventure."

I unclip the dagger from my belt and hand it to him.

"Why is that dagger so important?"

"Ah, you see this dagger contains more than you can imagine. I am sure that you sensed the magic in it."

I nod my head yes.

"Just as heights are your weakness I guess you could say this is mine. I guess I neglected to tell you about the beanstalk. But I see that the thread I gave you helped. It is yours to keep but I have the feeling now that it will not work as it did before. Emotions tend to complicate magic. The thread will not break on you I can assure you that."

The thread was no longer cold but I no longer felt the magic that was in it before.

"As for your payment here is the book. You have journeyed far you know. I see that you have lost your cloak."

He hands me the book and waves his hand again. A new cloak appears in his hand, it is the color of the green forest.

"I suppose you need a new one. Take this cloak, I have no need for it. There are no strings attached."

I am suspicious but I know that I have no other option. The only cloak I brought with me was the one that I turned into armor. I take the cloak. It feels heavier than a normal cloak.

"Well dearie this is where we part ways. You must be tired make sure that you get a good rest tonight you have had a long day. Our paths will cross again."

With that he disappeared in purple smoke.

I start to inspect the cloak. When I open it up I notice that the inside is lined with the same golden thread that my necklace had. I detect small traces of magic in it but I do not detect any danger. Inside the cloak there is a small sack filled with something. I open it to find that is nearly overflowing with gold.

I am surprised that he would have given me this. The dagger must have meant more to him that I could have thought. When he said that it was his greatness weakness I realize that it is probably the only thing that could defeat him but I think I could never use it against him. He knows my great fear of heights and I suspect that he would use it against me if I ever tried to cross him.

I examine the rest of the cloak and find a canteen of water in one pocket and a cap in another. I try on the cap to find that it fits me perfectly.

I put the cloak on once I am done thoroughly examining it. I put Belle's book in the pocket closest to my heart. I put the book on Ogres in another pocket. I am careful to make sure that the cloak is fastened tight before I start to travel again.

I use my magic to speed myself up again. When I start to see signs of civilization I decide to follow them instead of running away from them. I slow down my pace to a brisk walk until I see a town.

"What are you doing out here alone boy?"

I turn towards the voice and see a soldier. I am afraid that he will recognize me and I will be trapped. I do not see any sign of my father's army on him but I still am wary. I realize that he called me boy, with the cap on and my style of clothing I could pass off as a boy. An idea comes into my mind.

"I-I-I was just looking for the inn."

"I can show you the way but tell me why you are here."

"I am traveling with my father. He went to scout ahead. He told me to stay at the inn and he would send for me in the morning."

I am scared that he would see through my lie. But I hope with my youth he would mistake me as a young boy not as a girl.

"Right this way. Is there a name I can call you by?"

I panic and try to think of a name and say the first that comes into my mind.

"I'm Sam."

The soldier only smiles and starts to lead me to the inn. He tells me a story while we walk. When we arrive at the inn he bids me farewell and warns me to be careful.

I walk into the inn almost bumping into the innkeeper.

"Who are you young boy and what business do you have here?"

I tell him the same story I told the soldier hoping that the lie will work on him. He doesn't question me but he tells me that I must pay. I tell him that I can and he leads me up to an empty room.

The bed is nothing more than a sack filled with hay laying on the floor but to me is a gift. On a box next to the bed is a candle that is half used. The innkeeper asks for his payment and I reach in and pull out the coins and pass it to him.

After he leaves I sit on the bed and look outside at the darkening sky. A little while later the innkeeper's wife comes in bringing me some food.

"Where are you going young one?"

"My father and I are traveling to meet my sister. She is to be wed in a fortnight."

When I am done eating she takes away the dishes and lights the candle. She wishes me a good night and to have pleasant dreams before she leaves.

I wait for some time to make sure that I am alone. When I am not visited again I start to ready myself for bed. I leave my cloak on and use it as a blanket. It is warmer than my old cloak.

I take out Belle's book and skim through it to I get to the part I was searching for.

One day when I was 4 years old I spent the day in the library with Belle and Gaston. It was raining so we couldn't do much. Belle wanted a book that was on a high shelf. Gaston offered to get it for her but I was already climbing the ladder.

When I got to the top I grabbed the book. When I looked down before I started to descend I froze. I was afraid and Belle saw my fear. She came to the bottom of the ladder to try to help me. She couldn't come up the ladder but she still called my name. Gaston being the arrogant one told me that I was a coward and laughed at me.

"Angel come on down. Don't worry I am here I will not let anything happen to you."

I want to climb down and go to her but I am frozen.

"B-B-Belle, I am afraid."

"Angel remember that we are on an adventure. You had to climb the cliff to get water for me. You have to climb down so that you can give it to me. We have been traveling for a long time."

She is trying to relax me by making me imagine that we are on a journey. Slowly I start to climb down the ladder even though I am still afraid. Belle's word gave me some confidence.

When I get to the bottom Belle picks me up into her arms and carries me over to a chair. She gently rocks me while I cry into her shoulder. She sings to me and strokes my hair. When I am done crying I go to pass her the book.

"Here is your water madam."

A small smile spreads across her face.

When I was at the beanstalk I thought of that day when I brushed my hand against Belle's book. She was the one who helped me through my fears. She was the one who helped me cross the gorge when the Ogre was chasing us.

I blow the candle out and sleep. When I wake up in the morning I am feeling well-rested and decide to continue my journey. I eat a small breakfast and bid farewell to the innkeeper and his wife telling them that my father told me to meet him at a certain place even if I did not any word from him. The innkeeper's wife packed me a small meal. She refused to take my money when I tried to pay she told me that I was a growing boy.


	4. Chapter 4 Sam

From that day on I lived under the lie of being a boy named Sam. I was afraid that my voice would eventually give me away so I came up with a plan. I bought a quill, ink and parchment and wrote a note: _My name is Sam. I cannot speak but I can read and write. Do you have any work I can do? I will work for anything._

I went from town to town finding work where I could. Sometimes I would earn food and others I would earn gold. Occasionally I would be given a bed for the night. I never tried to stay in one place for too long because I feared that I would be discovered. I cut my hair short to keep up with appearances. Overtime I eventually bought a dagger to use as my own weapon. I also made sure to practice my magic but only if I was alone.

I read the book that I got Rumpelstiltskin about Ogres. I learned a great deal about them and even found out about their weaknesses. The book told how to track Ogres and how to defeat them in a fight. It also described the different kinds of Ogres as well as the different tribes that they exist in.

One day when I was traveling I came across a lone Ogre. The Ogre appeared to have just come from a battle but he still had some fight left in him. I decided to use my knowledge and attack him. He and I fought but in the end I was victorious, I used my magic to speed myself up to deliver the final blow.

A soldier saw me slay the Ogre and takes me back to his camp with him. Even though I am only 10 years old I am enlisted as a page. I become the official messenger. I use my magic to speed myself up whenever I have to travel to deliver a message. I was considered to be the fastest and best messenger.

One day when I was taking a break while delivering a message I saw him again.

"Hello dearie, it is good to see you again."

"Rumpelstiltskin, it's been a while. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to drop in and say hello. It must have been a while since you have actually talked to someone. I see that good night's rest has done you some good. I love the cloak on you Sam."

I want to laugh. I knew that he knew a lot of things. I was wearing the same cloak that he gave me. I had grown attached to it even if I had to wear page clothes underneath.

"Is there anything you would want me to do by chance?"

"No, I was just curious to see how you are faring but you are doing well. I just wanted to tell that you make a perfect gentleman even more so than me."

"If you will excuse me I have to finish my errand. Good day Rumpelstiltskin and thank you for the book it has helped a great deal."

"You have no idea of the good that the book will come to you yet. Goodbye my dearie."

With that he disappears in a puff of smoke.

I continue to be a page boy running errands. Whenever I get a free moment I practice magic in privacy. Rumpelstiltskin even visits me and we fall back into our old routine as much as we can. He tries to teach me some dark spells once but I refused to do them. I told him that I could never pay the price that comes with them. He doesn't push me further.

I want to laugh at the idea of me hiding in plain sight. I work under the soldiers of my father but they only think of me as a page. I am well-respected by my ability to deliver messages but otherwise I am just a mute boy named Sam. Eventually as time passes I start to train to fight. I am careful when I fight to make sure that I show no signs of my true gender.

I quickly earn the respect of the others as my training quickly advances. One day when I finished running an errand delivering a note to a camp I was granted a few days of relaxation. It was only a few months after my 11th birthday. The camp I was in was close to my father's kingdom. I was no longer afraid of being discovered as I easily was known as the mute named Sam who already had slain an Ogre.

I left the camp and used my magic to speed to the tree stump. I saw Belle outside gathering herbs. I wanted to approach her but a guard was with her. I used my magic to make myself invisible and silently approached her.

"Belle do not jump, it is me. I am going to come back as a page boy let me communicate with the guard."

She nods her head yes.

I walk off and hide behind a tree to make myself visible again. I walk around and approach the guard.

"Halt who are you?"

I hand him the piece of paper that I carry around with me everywhere now. He reads it and relaxes a little.

"So you are the one they call Sam. I have heard many stories about you mute page. What business do you have here?"

I point towards Belle. She walks over to the guard and me.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No mistress Belle. This is the mute page boy you have heard about. He would like to meet you."

"It is an honor to meet you. I believe your name is Sam."

I nod my head yes.

"It is getting late I must head back to the castle before it gets too dark. Tomorrow I think I would like to have you accompany me Sam. I am sure that I could convince to have you as my guard tomorrow?"

I nod my head yes.

"Farewell then Master Sam."

I head back to my camp the happiest person alive. I am so glad to see Belle and I know that she feels the same way. I go to bed early so that I am prepared for tomorrow.

When the sun starts to rise I get ready. I make to the outside of the castle before the sun has fully risen using my magic to speed me faster than I have ever gone. I want to make sure that I can spend every moment with Belle that I can.

When she walks out of the castle she is accompanied by the same guard from yesterday. He walks over to me and hands me a bow and a quiver of arrows. He tells me to keep my eyes open and watch out for Ogres. I know that there haven't been any sightings recently but I know that he is still being cautious. He bids us farewell warning us to be back before the sky darkens.

As soon as Belle and I are a good distance away from the castle she turns and hugs me.

"Angel, I have missed you so much. Let me see you without that hat on."

She reaches to take off the hat and my short hair falls out.

"What have you done to it?"

"I cut it to make my disguise more convincing. I haven't been called Angel in a while. As you have heard the stories I am now known as the page boy named Sam."

"Everyone else may call you Sam but you will always be my baby sister Angel. Give me that bow and arrow before you hurt yourself."

I see a smile in her face as she is trying to take the weapons away from me.

"Belle, I am responsible for your safety. It is my duty to protect you. Besides I can do more damage than a bow and arrow on my own. I have already slain an Ogre by my own self."

"I have heard the rumor that you have but I never thought that it would have actually been you Angel. Tell me the story while we walk."

I tell Belle of how I encountered the Ogre and how I was able to defeat the Ogre. I show her the dagger that I used even. She listens with the same fascination and intent I used to use when she told me stories. She was curious about how I knew how to defeat an Ogre. I told her that the Ogre was already fatigued from battle but she still tries to press on.

"I learnt how to slay Ogres from a book."

"Where did you get the book?"

"I got it on my travels."

"Who gave it to you?"

She tries to force the answer out of me but I am reluctant to answer her. I don't want her to know about my interactions with Rumpelstiltskin. I am afraid of her finding out and turning away from me. She could think I was evil even though I refused to use dark magic.

I manage to change the subject to talk of the castle. Most of the news of the military is common to me so Belle tells me about our father.

"He has been distant since you left. He spends most of his time planning military. When you left after a few days of searching your death was announced to the public. They buried an empty casket. I knew that you were not dead I had a feeling that you were still alive. I want you to know that you are always welcome to come back home."

"Belle, you yourself just told me that I am legally proclaimed to be dead. I want to come back but I know that this is where I belong right now. Just like you couldn't leave the castle, I can't leave the military."

"I understand. You promised you would come back for me and you did. I am glad to see you again and I know that our time together is brief but I want to remember you this way. You have grown up a lot more than I could have ever known. You may be my baby sister but you are also a warrior."

I just want to have Belle hold me and rock me like she used to. She reaches over to hug me and I fall apart in her arms once again. I feel the tears sliding down my face running into her dress. When I finally am done crying I stay in Belle's arms for a few seconds longer taking in her scent. I hug her back. She reaches into her pocket and takes out a handkerchief.

I smile at her, it's the same handkerchief that I gave her on the day I ran away.

"You kept it."

"It is your handkerchief after all. Besides it is a pretty good one it has lasted all this time."

I know that the reason she kept it was because it was mine. She could have gotten a hundred new ones in a day if she wanted to. I look at the monogram on it and almost lose myself again. My initials are sewn forever into the handkerchief even though I was considered to be dead.

"Belle, I have a new present for you."

I open up my cloak to get the present for her. She sees her book tucked in my chest pocket and goes to reach for it while I pull out the gift.

"I am glad you have enjoyed this book. Have you chosen a favorite story yet?"

"I haven't read the whole thing yet. I have been rather busy lately. I think I like all of the stories that have the character Belle in it."

"But that's all of them." She laughs.

"Exactly. How about we make a trade, I'll give you this box for that book."

"Okay, when I say 'go' though no cheating."

Before she can say another word I use my magic to quickly take the book out of her hands flashing her a smile.

"Hey, I said no cheating. Do not make me have to demote you."

We are both laughing. She knew that I would use my magic to trick her.

"Here take this as a peace offering."

I pass her the box and she takes it and rips it open.

"But how did you get this? I mean this book is rare."

She opens the cover and notices something else.

"A FIRST EDITION?! How did you come across this Angel?"

"When I was traveling an old beggar sold it to me. He gave me a reasonable price but I couldn't refuse. I paid him twice what he asked. He tried to argue with me but I told him that I would have paid an arm and leg if I didn't buy it then."

I was lying to Belle but I think she didn't care. I had gotten the book from Rumpelstiltskin after he asked me for a favor. He wanted me to help collect some things for his magical purposes. He gave me the book in return.

"I am glad you love it. But I am afraid it is getting late we must head back to castle soon."

We start to head back to the castle.

"Belle, I am able to come tomorrow. I want to meet you at the same time. Let the guards know that I wrote you a note and you agreed to have me come out again."

When we get back to castle the same guard greets us again. I go to hand him back the bow and arrows.

"No keep it Sam. They fit you well. Besides I would like to welcome you back tomorrow if you have time."

I nod my head yes.

"Then Master Sam I expect you to be here tomorrow at the same time. Come on Belle your father is waiting."

I turn to walk away when I hear Belle speak.

"Thank you, Master Sam. I had an enjoyable day with you. Even though you are silent your actions speak louder than words. I expect to have an excellent day tomorrow with you."

I turn to bow to her for the respect she has given me. When I look up I see in her eyes the same love that I saw on the day I left.

When I get back to my camp at night I receive an order to meet the general in his tent for the next night.

The next morning I meet her at the castle entrance. Next to her is Gaston he gives her a hug before she runs to meet up with me. We walk off into the woods again.

"So, how is Gaston?"

Without looking at Belle I know she is blushing.

"He is doing well. He is still a bit arrogant but I think he has settled down a little. There have been rumors of us being married in the future. If we are then you know how it will help in the war."

I know exactly what she is talking about. Gaston's family is the ruler of a town nearby and they would be good allies to have especially in the war.

"But you know my life. Have you met anyone? I know that you are young and all but love is still out there."

"Unfortunately I have been busy. And Sam tends to keep busy with his duty."

I hear the ringing of Belle's laughter and I shoot her a smile.

Her laughter is cut short when we hear a loud thumping noise. I know that it is Ogres but I had not heard any reports of them being nearby. This must have been a rogue group that managed to slip through defenses unless there was no one left to warn of us them.

"Belle you have to do as I say. If I tell you to run, you run and don't look back."

"I am never leaving your side Angel. I have lost you once before and I'm not going to let it happen again."

I cannot say anymore words as I see the Ogres approaching us. I know that one of them is a normal sightless Ogre just by looking at him. But it is the other I am afraid of. I can tell that he is one of the dangerous ones he is looking at Belle and me.

I use my magic to make a tree branch fall in the distance to distract the attention of the other Ogre. It works but I now must face the more difficult one by myself. Out of the corner of my eye I see Belle pull out her own dagger.

I wait until the Ogre is close enough and then I fire an arrow into his eye. I hope that I could at least level the field to some extent. I know that this one has his sight so he has not relied on his other senses like the normal ones have. The arrow becomes embedded in his left eye but he still is barreling forward.

I reach for my dagger and prepare for hand-to-hand combat.

"Belle run now!"

I see her start to run out of the corner of my eye but I realize that she is running the wrong way. She is running towards the distracted Ogre. I can't focus my attention on her any longer I turn back and face the Ogre running at me. I am glad that he is still focused on me, he probably saw me as a bigger threat.

I use my magic to speed myself up so that I am almost invisible to him. Seeing with only one eye gives him difficult. I use that to my advantage. I finally manage to jab my dagger into a weak spot in his skull on his blindside. He falls and doesn't get back up.

The second that I pull my dagger out, I quickly turn my attention to the other Ogre. He is still a distance away but I can see Belle trying to lure his attention. He is getting pretty close to her. I use my magic to speed over to Belle. I move faster than I have ever known myself to move.

As I am running I restrung my bow with another arrow. Before I stop next to Belle I aim and fire for the neck of the Ogre. I see the arrow start to head for his throat when I realize that my shot was a bit too wide. It would just graze his neck not kill him like I wanted to. Suddenly the arrow changes direction ever so slightly, enough so that it would hit the mark I was trying to hit. I sensed the magic and see someone out of the corner of my eye. I turn and see Rumpelstiltskin wink at me before he disappears.

I turn my attention back to Belle and use my magic to pull her out of the way before she is crushed by the falling Ogre.

"Belle are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Who am I?"

"You are my sister Angel. And you saved my life."

I hug her and I don't want to let go of my sister.

"We have to go back to the castle Belle. You will have to tell them of the Ogre attack. I cannot speak remember. I am going to use my magic again and I just want you to focus on running. Hold onto my hand."

I feel her hand slip into mine and grasp it tightly. I pour magic into her and she and I start running. We don't stop until we are close to the castle. She lets go of my hand and we walk up to the castle. The guard comes running out of the castle the second he sees us approaching.

"Master Sam, Mistress Belle what happened?"

"There was an Ogre attack but Master Sam over here saved my life he slayed them. You can find them in that direction."

Belle points to the direction we just came from.

"Is this true Master Sam?"

I nod my yes. His eyes are roaming over my bloody clothing.

"Belle, Belle sweetheart are you okay? What happened?"

I hear the voice of the last person I want to see on this world, my father Maurice. He comes running out and goes to hug Belle. He quickly looks her over for any injury.

I notice that his hair turning gray and that he has wrinkles forming around his eyes. When he turns to face me I want nothing more to punch him in the face.

"What is your name soldier?"

"Father…" I hear Belle start to talk.

"No Belle I asked him what his name is."

I take out the paper and hand it to him.

"So you are the legendary Sam. I guess your reputation precedes you. I owe you a gratitude for saving my daughter. But I order you to return to your post."

I shake my head no. I point to Belle then the ground telling him that I want to stay with her.

"I ordered you to return to your post."

I shake my head no again and point to Belle and the ground again.

"If you do not follow my commands then I will be forced to take action."

I look into Belle's eyes and see a pleading look in them. She wants me to go but she also doesn't want me to leave.

"I will give the order one last time. GO BACK TO YOUR POST NOW!"

I bow my head in defeat.

Belle comes over and gives me a hug. Everything thinks that it is a hug for saving her life but I know that it is more.

"Take care Angel. I know that we will meet again in the future."

She whispers into my ear.

I go to turn away and start to jog back to my camp. I have to run along the side of the castle walls in order to make it back. Once I am out of sight of the entrance I stop. I look back up at the castle. I see the planter that Belle put in my window for me when I was younger. I use my magic to grow one of her flowers and then I start to run back to my camp. I use my magic to run again.


	5. Chapter 5 Knighted

By the time I get back to camp I can already tell that I ran too fast. The camp appears to be too calm for an apparent attack. I see a knight on a horse galloping towards the camp. The second he enters camp he rides right up to general's tent.

For some time they are in the tent. I wait outside waiting to be called in. I still have my orders to report to the general so I stay. One of the soldiers that I have trained with brings me some supper. As we eat he talks to me, I do not talk back but everyone knows how I communicate.

"I heard that you saved Mistress Belle's life. I heard the story of how you slayed an Ogre before but I thought that it was over exaggerated. I have seen you train and I know that you had potential. I have not been in battle yet but the stories I have heard make the Ogres sound ruthless. Is it true?"

I nod my head yes.

"I believe you. But I have to ask, how did you know how to survive?"

I point to my head.

"I guess that you are pretty smart. I suppose your lack of speech has allowed you to observe more. You are not distracted by the talk. I hope that I can have you by my side in battle even though you are so young. I have a feeling that you have a great strength for one so young."

"Master Sam. The general has requested your presence."

One of the lieutenants approaches me to bring me into the tent with him. I shake hands with the soldier I was talking with and follow the lieutenant into the tent.

Inside the tent I see the general with some of his lieutenants sitting around the table. On the table is a map with groups of soldiers. Next to the general is the knight that was on the horse. I recognize the knight as being one of the personal guards of my father. He does not show any evidence of recognizing me.

"Master Sam, I am pleased to meet you. If the circumstances have not changed than this would have been a night of honor. You have been given the status of Knight."

I am shocked at the words the general tells me. I am possibly the youngest knight in my father's army and to boot the first girl knight.

"I know that you cannot speak but I am sure that you still can understand me."

I nod my head yes.

"You are to be a part of the escort for Sir Maurice's envoy. They are to go to the neighboring village."

I should have known they would have to move them to Gaston's village. It would be easier to focus both forces on protecting the families.

"You will be sent for in the early morning before the sun has risen. You are to follow the orders of Sir Maurice and the guards accompany him. I heard of your disobedience earlier but I am willing to overlook it. You are the best man suited for this job right now. I have to send the rest of the soldiers to another camp. It is no longer safe here. Do you understand my request?"

I nod my head again.

"Good, next time the punishment will be wrought if you disobey an order again. Go to your tent and rest."

I bow my head to each of the men and turn to leave. When I get back to my tent I lay my head to and sleep. The sleep does not last long as a few hours later I am awoken by a soldier. It is the same one that I was sitting with outside the tent earlier.

"Master Sam. It is time for you to be fitted with some armor. I have come to lead you to the blacksmith."

I follow him to the blacksmith tent. I am afraid that I could be discovered as a girl when I enter the tent. I hope that the blacksmith has some small armor that I could wear so that he does not have to forge anything new.

"Blacksmith you are ordered to outfit this young boy with some armor. He needs to fully equipped within the hour."

The blacksmith is faced away from us wearing a cloak so I cannot see his face. But he waves his gloved hand and appears to nod his head. The other soldier leaves and I am left alone in the tent with the blacksmith.

He turns around.

"Well, well who do we have here?"

I see Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumpelstiltskin what are you doing here?"

"You should keep you voice low dearie. I can hear you perfectly fine but I don't think others have heard your voice yet. I agreed to arm you and I am not the kind of man to break any deals."

He snaps his fingers and I feel a little weight on my clothes. I look down to see myself in simple armor. It is not heavy but it will protect me more than my clothes did before. I am still wearing my cloak though but the blood that was on it before is cleaned off.

"Why are you doing this? What is the price for you?"

"I want nothing in return Sam. I am simply curious of your ability to fight. Besides I would not have as much fun in my life if you died. You future is a curious sight."

I knew that he was trying to hint of something that was about to happen. I had a feeling that he loved to give cryptic messages. He probably helped me yesterday because he knew something about my future depended on me slaying the Ogre and saving Belle.

"Master Sam I am sorry to rush you but the time has changed. We are to report to the castle now."

The soldier runs into the tent and is surprised to see me fully equipped. I have the bow and arrow that the guard gave me hanging on my back. In my belt I have a new sword and my old dagger. I still feel Belle's book in my cloak pocket.

"Follow me Master Sam. We are to report to the castle within the hour."

I nod my head yes. I follow him as we run to the castle.

He and I arrive at the front gate to find that we are the last to come. I see all of the guards I know of in my father's castle. I see some carriages that I assume carry some of the nobles including my father and Belle.

I see Maurice exit the castle.

"Master Sam, I am pleased to see you with new status. I hope that you will follow my orders more clearly this time."

I nod my head yes.

"Father, I am ready to go."

I see Belle run out of the castle towards us. She is wearing her traveling cloak carrying a bag. She stops on the side of her father.

"That is well my dear. We shall start our journey. Master Sam you are to be the bodyguard of my daughter on this journey. Do you understand?"

I nod my head yes.

Belle and her father walk to separate carriages. I follow Belle to her carriage and help her into it.

"Thank you, Angel. I am glad to see you again."

She whispers to me as I am helping her into the carriage.

"Master Sam. I was requested to give you this mare."

I turn and see the guard that was with Belle leading a horse.

"I have to warn you though, she can be a little cautious towards strangers. But she is one of the best of the castle. Her name is Esmeralda."

I reach out my hand to let her sniff me. I know that she would not shy away from me but I could not let the guard be suspicious of me. She was Belle and mine's horse.

"She seems to like you. You must have a way with horses. I am sure that you know how to ride then."

I nod my head yes and he passes me the reigns. I mount her and guide her to the side of the carriage Belle is in. I see Belle peek out of the window and she flashes me a smile.

I return it and wait for the signal to move. The soldier I came with walked up to the side of me.

"You seem like you belong on that horse. You were born to be a soldier."

I nod my head yes. We start to move. We travel throughout the day and stop to rest at night.

I see Belle reading books through the window in her carriage. Occasionally she glances out the window and smiles at me. When we stop for a break she was the one to bring me some water. I just want to talk with her but I know that if I did then I could easily expose myself. I know that at least one of the guards will overhear me and recognize my voice.

We are cautious so our pace is somewhat slow but we do not want to be ambushed easily. Everyone tries to focus on protecting the caravan. Gaston approaches me when we stop for the night.

"Master Sam I presume."

I nod my head yes.

"I understand that you are the one who saved Belle's life. I know that you are young but I want you to know something. Belle and I are intended to be wed in the future."

I want to laugh out loud. Gaston thinks that I have a thing for Belle that is the reason why I was protecting her.

I point to my sword trying to tell him that I was only doing my duty.

"Is there a problem here?"

The soldier I was with in camp walked up to us.

"I was just letting Master Sam here now that Belle is my intended. He was making advances on her."

I hear a laugh from the soldier.

"You must be mistaken. I have known Sam for quite some time and I have never seen one so focused on his duty. He is young besides I think that you need to get some rest Sir Gaston."

Gaston looks a little mad at the soldier but he knows that he cannot win the argument. He walks off and I am left alone with the soldier.

"I am sorry about that Sam. I have heard that his head is full of hot air. But I don't think you know my name yet, I am Cliff."

I shake his hand. He older than me but I can tell that he is still pretty young. He must have recently become a soldier.

"I must be going I have to help set up the perimeter."

He leaves and I start to lead Esmeralda off to relax.

"Master Sam, wait for me."

I turn and see Belle walking toward me. I let her catch up with me and we walk towards a nearby stream. Belle looks around to make sure that no one is watching us. She gives me a hug.

"Angel, what did Gaston say to you?"

"He wanted to let me know that you were his. I think that he thought that I was in love with you."

She laughs and I join her.

"I do love you Angel, but you are my sister. That is the love that I have for you."

"I…"

I start to talk but I hear a twig snap nearby. I turn to see who it was. I can't see anyone but I signal Belle to be quiet.

I use my magic to make myself invisible and carefully walk to the direction of the noise. I do not see anyone until he comes out from the trees. He takes a few steps towards Belle.

"I am sorry Mistress Belle. I was just looking for Master Sam. Have you seen him?"

Cliff is standing a few feet away from me. He can't see me because of my magic but I suspect that he knew I was nearby.

"No, I haven't but I will let you know if I see him."

"You are lying Mistress Belle. I know that he would not leave you alone he would never let any harm come to you. Where is she?"

I knew that he heard Belle and me talking and he knew that I was a girl. I made myself visible and he nearly jumped out of his armor.

"What are you going to do now Cliff? I know that you know you are no match for me. I may be young but I can do magic."

"Angel do not do anything to hurt him."

I hear Belle's voice but I want to see what Cliff does. If he tries to run away I can easily overcome him. Instead he walks over to Esmeralda and starts to stroke her.

"So you are the missing sister of Belle. I wondered what became of you. You were announced dead but here you are now. I knew that there was something different about you Sam. Or shall I call you Angel?"

"Please call me Sam. The girl named Angel died the day she left her father's castle on the eve of her 10th birthday."

"I promise you that I will not tell anyone else but I am curious of how you can do magic."

"I was born with the ability. You can ask Belle and she will tell you the same thing. I have been able to magic for as long as I can remember. Belle cannot do magic nor can my father."

"I suspected that you learned from him."

I know that Cliff must be referring to Rumpelstiltskin but Belle knows that I learned to use magic on my own. At least in beginning I did before I met him and he started to train me.

"I refuse to do dark magic."

"I believe your words, but I can assure you that I will not use this in my favor. I was just curious of your relationship with Belle but know that I know the truth I want to laugh at Gaston's accusation even more. I could never have guessed that you would be a girl let alone the sister of Belle."

"Please, Cliff. I need to keep my disguise as the mute boy named Sam."

"If I did not overhear the two of you talking just now I would have still thought of you as that boy. Do not worry your secret is safe with me."

He bows to both Belle and I.

"Thank you Master Cliff. I hope that you understand that even though she is my sister, you must treat her like the boy you thought she was. She could not live with my father any longer so she started her own life, unfortunately she has to stay as Sam."

Cliff listens to Belle's words as she tries to reinforce the idea to keep my true identity a secret.

"You do not have to fear anything Mistress Belle. I swear my honor to you two that I will not tell another soul unless you request it of me."

"Thank you Cliff. I know that your words are true but we must be escorting Belle back. It is getting late and I do not want cause any panic."

We start to walk back to the camp. For the next few days we travel we continuing on our journey. We encounter no dangers but we try to stay as prepared as we can. During the day Cliff walks along the side of me while I ride along with Belle's carriage.

When we stop for the night I take Esmeralda to graze accompanied by Belle and Cliff. Belle always reads stories out loud to us while we sit around and relax. I occasionally practice my magic.

One night we were sitting listening to Belle read the story that I gave her. I was using my magic to grow one of her flowers when I heard a noise. I stopped growing the flower and reached for my weapons.

"Belle, where are you my dear?"

I relax a little when I see Gaston walk out of the woods.

"I was just reading some stories to Sam and Cliff. You are welcome to join us."

I see a flash of jealousy on his face. Cliff and I share a look and we both smile.

I yawn excessively making sure to be noticed.

"I agree with you Sam, it has been a long day. If you are tired Mistress Belle and Sir Gaston I believe that it would be best if we head back to camp. We need to be well rested for the journey tomorrow. I believe we are nearing your kingdom Sir Gaston."

We head back to the camp. I make sure to throw the half grown flower into the stream before I leave though. I do not want to leave any signs of my magic.

The next day we encounter a messenger. A page boy that was no older than me warned us of a nearby sighting of Ogres. Our progress slowed as we wanted to be as cautious as possible.

We were ambushed only a few hours after we met the page. There a pack of ten Ogres but they were the weakest ones. Although they had brute strength we were easily able to overcome them.

Cliff and I were the ones who knew their weaknesses. I had let him read the book I got from Rumpelstiltskin so he knew how to fight them. Although I could not speak he took charge and told them where to attack on the Ogres. A lot of the other soldiers listened to him even though he was young. They believed that he learned to fight the Ogres from me and though I could not talk still was able to train him.

The beginning of the battle was chaotic but as Cliff and I started to slay some of them they caught on. Cliff's orders were followed as though he was a general.

One of the Ogres managed to push his way to Belle's carriage. I am near the front of the line with most of the soldiers. Belle's carriage is towards the middle of the caravan. No one was really focused on protecting the middle of the caravan they were focusing their attention on the front where most of the Ogres were but one. I just pulled my sword out of one of the Ogres when I saw the one heading for Belle's carriage.

I hoped that no one was paying attention to me and I used my magic to speed over to the Ogre. I used my sword to knock down the Ogre before he could take another step. As soon as he fell I went to Belle's carriage.

I open the door to make sure that she is okay. I start to open my mouth to speak when I remember that I am supposed to be mute. I quickly shut my mouth. Belle sees my hesitation for a moment and quickly signals me to remain silent.

"Belle are you alright?"

I turn and see Gaston being supported by Cliff. He must have been injured in the attack his carriage was near the front of the line.

"What are you doing here boy? If you had not abandoned your post then I would not have been injured."

The battle is over but everyone is still trying to shift through the debris to find any survivors.

"Sir Gaston I believe that Master Sam was at his post. Sir Maurice ordered him to be a bodyguard to Belle. Is that correct Belle?"

"Yes it is Master Cliff. Gaston do not worry, Master Sam has been doing his duty."

She points towards the Ogre that was going to attack her carriage.

Gaston still has a look of hate on his face directed towards me. If only he knew the truth he would have made a fool of himself. Even before I ran away Gaston resented me a little for capturing Belle's attention. She was my sister but Gaston tried to keep her focus on him.

We are ordered to move the caravan to an area a little distance away. The area has already been scouted out by some soldiers after the battle. Although the Ogres were slayed there were still some casualties. I accompany Belle's carriage again but this time she does not pay attention to me. With her are Gaston and my father. Gaston's carriage was destroyed during the fight and my father gave up his carriage to help transport the wounded.

When we arrive to the clearing everyone sets up camp for the night. At the center is a campfire where a meeting is requested. As Cliff and I are the only ones not of the castle's guard we are both invited. The rest of the guard is surrounding the perimeter.

"I understand that even though we won the battle we may not be able to handle another. We are but a day's trip away from the village. Gaston do you know any shorter route?"

My father is trying to plan the best road to take.

"I apologize Sir Maurice. But I do not know any of the other routes much. Besides they have been known much for their Ogres sightings."

I knew that Gaston would be ignorant he never was one for reading.

"Then it will be even longer before we get to your village. Master Cliff you are the representative are my army. Do you have any idea of how we should keep going? I do not think that we will survive long at the pace we have to move now."

I tug on Cliff's sleeve to grab his attention. He looks at me and I motion for writing.

"I do not have a plan but Master Sam does. Could we get some parchment with ink?"

Maurice signals for some. A box is placed on the ground next to me with a quill, ink and parchment. I start to write.

**_If we leave the carriages behind then we can have the nobles ride the horses. The carriages will only slow us down further. There are enough of the horses for the nobles to ride._**

I hand the note to Cliff and he reads it aloud.

Immediately after he is finished reading there is an outburst of voices. The nobles in attendance are outraged at the idea of it. Some of the guards agree with idea though.

"SILENCE! If you believe that this is the best plan then I believe we must follow it. Spread the word, only take want is essential to survival. Leave behind frivolous possessions."

After we are dismissed Cliff and I head to our tent. Waiting outside is Belle stroking Esmeralda.

"Mistress Belle is something the matter?"

"No Cliff I was just visiting my horse. How are you faring?"

"I am well just as Master Sam is. Would you like to join us in our tent for a quick bite?"

"That sounds wonderful. I hope that you have enough to spare."

We have learned to communicate cryptically. Belle knows that we have something to tell her and she is letting us know that she is being carefully watched. If she mentioned going on a walk then we would have easily been free to bring Esmeralda out to graze without the risk of being caught. If we told her that we were about to turn in for the night then she would have known that we had no news.

We enter the tent and I go to sit by my pack Belle sits down next to me. Cliff adjusts the mirror so that he can see outside easily. He makes sure that no one is within hearing distance before we begin.

"I heard that there were plans of abandoning the carriages to lighten the weight of travel."

"There are it would make the trip quicker. I was the one who suggested it. Your father agreed to it."

"Angel, he is still your father. Do not forget that."

"According to him Belle I am dead. Besides he never treated me like his daughter before I ran away. I am now the mute boy named Sam."

"I did not tell you this but I want you to know now. He would not talk to anyone for a fortnight after you ran away. Even after you were announced dead he wandered the castle in a daze. I would pass by his room to hear him crying in his sleep. He would call out your name along with 0ur mother. He never stopped loving you even now in his sleep I hear him mumble your name."

I feel tears well up in my eyes Belle sees them and reaches over and wipes them with the handkerchief. Cliff tries to appear interested in a loose thread on his side of the tent. I steal a glance at the mirror and realize that Gaston is on his way over.

"Belle read me the story."

She starts to read the book she brought. I curl up and pretend to be asleep.

"Belle I have been looking for you. Your father wants to speak with you. What have you been doing in here?"

"I was just reading some stories to Sam and Cliff. Sam was more tired than I thought he just fell asleep a little while before you arrived."

I hear Belle get up and leave the tent. I hear Gaston shuffling and Belle walking away. I wait for a few moments more when I open one eye.

Cliff nods his head at me and I sit up.

"You should have seen the look on Gaston's face. I have a feeling that if Belle was not between the two of you he would have ripped you apart. I think without magic you could still take him on."

I hear Cliff start to laugh and a smile spreads on my face. I don't know why but I have some kind of warmth from his presence.

"Cliff you have to make sure that tomorrow Belle gets Esmeralda. She is the best mare from the castle."

"I promise you Sam that I will do what I can. I think that it is time for us to get some sleep."

"Could you tell me a story about your past? You know so much of mine but I know next to nothing of you."

He flashes me a smile and he tells me of his past. He was born to a family of traveling gypsies. He was known for his strength as well as his ability to charm a crowd. Because of his large family he had to use his abilities to earn a name for himself. He enlisted in the military only a few months before I joined his camp. I fell asleep as he told me about his time at camp before we were enlisted to accompany Maurice's convoy.


	6. Chapter 6 The Price

I dreamed that night of being with Cliff. In my dream he called me Angel and we just sat by the stream with Esmeralda and talked. Belle came along with someone that I could not recognize but I felt like I knew them. They brought a picnic with them and the four of us sat and ate together.

I was awoken to Cliff's screaming. He was having a nightmare I could tell. I gently tried to wake him up.

"Cliff, Cliff wake up. It is okay you are safe in camp."

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me.

"I am sorry Sam. I was having a nightmare about the ogres attacking the camp. They were chasing someone and I tried to stop them. I saw the person fall and I tried to run to help them up. I thought I was too late but I know that it was only a dream. I did not mean to scare you."

"Cliff you can call me Angel now we are in secret. I think that we have known each other enough."

"Then I apologize Angel."

We are face to face and I realize how close we are. I have been with him for some time now but I quickly turn away from him and retreat to my corner of the tent. I feel my cheeks turn red.

"Good night once again Cliff."

He is already starting to fall back asleep again.

"Good night…my Angel."

I close my eyes again and fall into a dreamless sleep this time. I am awoken by the sound of Esmeralda. She is feeling restless with all the activity going on. Even though she has been traveling with us for the whole time she has not seen all of the other horses. They were kept separate from her because of their caretakers.

I go out to her and try to soothe her. I hear someone walk up behind me. I turn and see Belle standing behind me.

"Good morning Master Sam. I have brought you and Master Cliff some breakfast."

I see Cliff standing in the entrance so I wave to him to have him join us.

We sit on the grass outside of the tent and eat.

"Mistress Belle, Sam and I had a chat last night and we agreed that you should ride Esmeralda. After all she is originally your mare."

"Thank you for the offer Master Cliff but I believe that Esmeralda is now under the care of Master Sam."

I point to Esmeralda then to Belle. Then I point to my feet and the ground. Stomping my feet in the process.

"No Mistress Belle. He wants you to have her. It is his duty to walk and make sure that you are safe."

"I accept your offer Masters Sam and Cliff. I wish for you both to accompany me."

Once the nobles are settled on the horses we start to advance once again. It was tricky business getting the nobles to agree to leave their carriages behind. Some tried to sneak their gold and other treasures onto their horses but they were found out easily as the horses tended to be a little too slow. Belle was the easiest to get on a horse. She took only the small bag that she had packed on the first day. In it contained a few books and some clothes.

We travel throughout the day only focusing on moving as fast as we can. By twilight we see Gaston's castle and we surge forward with renewed strength. When we get to the castle gates Gaston is the first to talk with the guards.

The gates open and Gaston leads the way in but he stops to talk with a guard on the way. As I pass through the gates I am suddenly grabbed by some of the guards and dragged away. Belle and Cliff try to have the guards release me but they know that it is useless. I point towards Gaston and they go to talk with him.

I should have known that he would have done something like this the second I stepped into his castle. The guards were under Gaston's orders so even if my father ordered them to release me then they would have refused.

I am dragged to a cell and stripped of my weapons. They leave my armor on me but leave me without my cloak even. I know that I could use magic to escape but if they found out I could use magic then they could use it against me just as easily as I could against them.

Gaston comes to my cell a little while later cleaned and dressed.

"Hello Sam. I suppose that you saw this coming. I warned you not to be so close to Belle. I will give you an option though. It is your choice, you can choose to rot in this cell or you can be banished from my kingdom. I must say though that you are not banished from just my kingdom but Belle as well."

I want to throw all of what I know at Gaston. He may have been arrogant before but I think there is more than I could know. He wants me to either stay here and live the rest of my life or I could never enter his kingdom or see Belle again.

"Do you understand what I am saying?"

I shake my head yes. I point to my head and then hold up five fingers.

"I will give you some more time to think but if you cannot make a decision then I will have to take matters into my own hands."

He walks off down the hallway again.

I turn my head back to my cell and see none other than Rumpelstiltskin standing in the cell with me.

"Well Sam what have you done now? I suppose Dearie that no matter what you choose you pay the price of loss. Do you stay and never see the world again or do you leave but never see your sister again? I believe either choice will prevent you from possibly seeing her again."

I want to talk to him but I am afraid of being overheard so I just keep my mouth shut and think.

"Ah, the quiet approach. You know that one cannot have their eyes on all things at once, things are bound to slip through the cracks. I can do nothing to help you but weigh your options carefully. These prices are steep to pay."

He disappears and a few moments later I hear Gaston's footsteps again.

"Well Sam have you made a decision?"

I nod my head yes.

"Well what is it?"

I point my hand out of the cell down the hall.

"Interesting choice. Know that if I catch you within my village or near Belle again you will not have the option."

I nod my head yes.

He has me released from the cell and I get my cloak back. I am escorted down the hall back to the entrance. When I get there I see both Cliff and Belle waiting.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Gaston I told the guards that I would leave the village if I could not see Sam."

"Even so Belle, I must not let you near this boy he is banished from the village."

"If he is to be thrown out then I can at least give him a proper farewell."

"I guess that you can tell him good-bye. Captain Cliff I trust that you will hold your duty to make sure that this boy does not try to cause any harm to Belle."

"I will follow your orders Sir Gaston."

Gaston walks into the castle and I am left alone with Belle and Cliff. Cliff leads us back to the entrance. He signals for the doors to be opened. After we exit they are closed behind us. We walk a little away from the walls but only far enough so we don't risk the chance of being overheard.

Belle walks over to me and hugs me. Cliff hangs back and scans the area.

"I am sorry Angel. There was nothing I could do. Gaston was convinced that you were infatuated with me no matter what I tried to show him that you weren't. I do not want to have us leave each other like this again."

"Belle, I was the one who chose to run away before and this is my choice now. I want you to know that I will do what I can to see you again. I do not care what Gaston will do to me but I do not want you to think of me as a coward."

"You are not a coward Angel. The person who has saved me from Ogres not just once or twice but three times is not a coward. You may think that you are afraid but just know that wherever there is fear there is also courage. Even if the fear is great you just need a little amount of courage to help you through. I have seen you grow more on this journey than I have seen in the first 10 years of your life. This was one of the adventures we dreamed about."

She gives me a hug and I fall apart in her arms. She takes a handkerchief from her pocket and uses it to wipe my eyes. I realize that it is a different one from before.

"Belle, what happened to the handkerchief?"

"Someone needed it more than I so I gave it to them."

I do not want to focus my attention on something that Belle gave away.

"I have one last present for you. I know your birthday has already passed but think of this as a belated gift."

She pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to me. I open it and see a bunch of drawings. In the center of the page is me wearing my armor while riding Esmeralda. One of the other drawings is of me about to fire an arrow at an Ogre. The look in my eyes sends me shivers. My favorite is the one of Esmeralda grazing. She is by the stream and I am spread out on the grass. Lying next to me is Cliff.

"I have to get going Angel besides someone else wants to say their good-bye. I wish you to be safe and remember me."

"I could never forget you Belle your beauty and voice ring clear."

Belle gives me one last hug and starts to jog back to Cliff. Cliff walks towards me the second that Belle meets up with him.

I feel a great weight on my heart. Even greater than the weight I felt with Belle. I go to put the folded paper in my cloak pocket next to Belle's book when I brush up against something. I pull the object out to find out that it is my handkerchief. I guess Belle must have left it there last night when she was in the tent with us.

"Angel, I am sorry that this has had to have happened to you. I am glad that I met you when I did. I hope our paths will cross again in the future. I have some things for you."

He reaches into his bag and takes out my weapons; my dagger, bow & arrow and my sword. He passes each of them to me but when it comes down to my sword I refuse.

"I am no longer a soldier. I do not deserve to carry that."

"You are talking nonsense Angel. As my newly appointed position as Captain you are to follow the orders of your superiors. I may not be a general but that does not stop me from earning some respect. As long as I am in my post you are always welcomed as a warrior."

He places the sword in my hands. I tie it back to my side again.

Even though a captain does not have much power it is still a better position than being a knight. I knew that he deserved it. But I still had a feeling of emptiness.

"Thank you Captain Cliff. It would be an honor to serve under you. But I must request some time off right now."

I see a smile escape his lips and I feel the warmth again.

"You may refer to me as Cliff if you would like to. But I have another present for you Angel. I may not be able to do magic but I have learned sleight of hand."

He reaches up towards my ear. I feel his hand reach behind my ear but it comes back empty.

"There you are madam. It is a lovely piece of jewelry."

I go to reach up to touch my ear when I feel something on my wrist. I look and see a beautiful golden bracelet.

"How did you do that Cliff?"

"Ah, a good magician never reveals their secrets but I will let you in on a little secret. This bracelet is said to be the halo of an Angel given to man."

I feel like falling apart. I know that I am younger than Cliff but I do not want to leave his side. I look up into his eyes. They are black and filled with depth. I thought it was unusual to have black eyes but as I look in his I know that they belong to him. His eyes tell me that although you may not see the bottom of something you do not have to fear it.

"Cliff just as you have given me a gift I have one for you."

I hand him the handkerchief and he reads the monogram.

"That is the last piece of me that bears my true identity. I want you to have it. You may forget about me but I do not want to leave you with no memory of me even if you do."

I see the tears start to well up in his eyes. Even though he is older than me, I just want to take him in my arms and hold him like Belle held me whenever I would cry.

I reach out and do something that I have never done before I hug him. As he hugs me back I get the feeling that I belong in his arms. I get the feeling that from his embrace that he wants to protect and shield me from the world but at that same time to let me explore it.

"Goodbye my Angel."

I hear his whisper and I know that he feels the same way about me.

"Please protect Belle and take care of Esmeralda."

He bows to me and turns away and walks back to Belle. I feel tears in my eyes as they wave goodbye to me and turn to walk back to the castle. I turn and walk away.

"Well Sam you have chosen an interesting path dearie."

I turn to face Rumpelstiltskin leaning against a tree.

"I just wanted you to know that nothing is forever."

I turn away from him without saying a word and start to walk again.


	7. Chapter 7 Deserter

I walk from town to town. I become the mute boy named Sam again using his notes to communicate. I avoid any military for fear of being discovered, they believe me to be a deserter. I keep my armor and my sword wrapped in my pack. I use my old clothes to keep them from rattling as I travel. My bow and dagger I always keep ready for battle.

I occasionally write to Cliff about my journeys. He and Belle do not write me back because I never stay in one area long enough to wait for a response. I know that they are still on at the castle by the talk I hear about. The people always gossip about how most of the military is focused on defending Gaston's kingdom while the rest of the towns have to defend themselves.

I see Rumpelstiltskin but he does not talk with me like he used to. Instead he only observes me while I train both my magic and my fighting. I tend to track and attack small groups of Ogres. I use the book once again.

One town I could not find anyone willing to have me work for them. The last house I came to an old woman answered the door. She read my note and invited me in for a sip of water.

"Young boy, I do have some work for you. I can offer you a bed for a few nights but you have to promise to leave my granddaughter alone. You are young but I want to know that I can trust you. I need some help repairing some of the house. Will you do as I say?"

I nod my head yes.

"I will hold you to your word."

She does give me a bed for the night. I sleep on the floor of the kitchen. The next few days I follow her orders and help her to repair her house.

The granddaughter is a little older than me but she follows me around. She tries to ask me questions about my travels but she realizes that I cannot talk back to her. She starts to ask my questions that I can answer by shaking and nodding my head. Her name is Red.

I send a letter to Belle and Cliff telling them where I was staying and that they could write to me as I would be staying for some time. I send a gift to Belle, a seed. I have been practicing my magic enough to learn how to get seeds from Belle's flowers. I know her birthday is close so I pay the messenger extra to make sure that the letter is top priority.

One day I was helping Red collect some herbs in the forest nearby. Red is surprised on my ability to recognize certain herbs. I have had years of practice with Belle. The day was warm so I had left my cloak behind in the cottage. When we got back the grandmother was waiting for us by the door.

"Red, I want you to go and collect some more of those berries. Sam and I are going to have a little chat."

Red tries to argue with her grandmother but in the end she is defeated and walks back off into the forest. The grandmother leads me inside and on the table I see all of my stuff.

"I was going to wash some laundry and I figured that I could do some of yours as well. WHO ARE YOU?"

On the table is my pack but it is opened up. Lying next to it is my armor and my weapons. She also had my cloak lying open. She has pulled out my two books. She reaches over and picks up the book that Belle gave me.

"I have read a message in this book. You are either a liar or a thief. Tell me who you are."

I am afraid that she found out that I could do magic. Belle wrote about the magical flowers that I would grow for her and the other magic that I could do when I was younger.

I see that her sleeves are rolled up and I see some kind of mark on her arms. I detect some kind of magic from her scar but I don't think that it is something that she controls.

"Well Dearies, what do we have here?"

I turn and see Rumpelstiltskin.

"I see that you have met Sam, Ms. Dorset. He is an interesting lad."

"Rumpelstiltskin what are you doing here?"

"You must have forgotten our agreement. I have your payment for you here."

He waves his hand in it appears a red cloak.

I look at her and she reaches out for it. He hands it to her.

"I am not a man who breaks deals. But you should be gentle on this one. After all one may seem more than they appear."

He gives me a wink.

"That maybe so but I think that he is more than he appears, he is nothing more than a lying thief spawned from filth. He carries stolen armor from a knight as well as some weapons. I believe that he has ambushed a noble's caravan."

"As I said, what you see may not always be the truth. Till we meet again."

He disappears in a puff of smoke.

She gently puts the cloak down on the table.

"Who are you? If you will not tell me then I will have to have you locked up."

She is keeping her attention focused on cloak and she seems to have a worried look on her face.

"I suppose if you will not tell me then I will have no other choice. If you are a thief then this book will have no importance to you."

She grabs Belle's book and walks over to the fire. I am nearly frozen in place, she intends to burn the book in order to find out the truth about me. I can't use my magic because it would expose me but I also cannot talk as it would also expose my identity. I am caught in a deadlock of keeping my identity a secret or losing one of the most important things in my life.

"P-p-please, do not burn that book."

My voice is a little hoarse from not using it for a long while. I have not even talked to Rumpelstiltskin since I left Gaston's castle over a year ago.

"So you can speak."

A look of shock is on her face not because I can speak but because of my voice.

"And you are a female. I should have guessed, only a woman could have tolerated Red for so long."

"Yes. I am but please do not tell anyone. I am pretending to be a boy for my own safety."

She walks over and hands me the book. I take it and hold it tight. I never want to let go of it again.

"Tell me child who you really are. Why do you carry this armor?"

"It is my own. I once was a soldier fighting against the Ogres. But I cannot tell you my true name."

"I believe you but I have read your name. It is Angel isn't it?"

I nod my head yes.

"Well, I suspect that you have a long story. I would like to invite you to stay longer but I am curious of your past. How do you know Rumpelstiltskin?"

"I cannot tell you of my past other than that I am a mute boy named Sam. I cannot let any know of my past, I have become Sam for a reason."

"If you were once a soldier then I suppose that this armor is yours. But first I must be certain that it is. Put it on."

I reach over for the armor and put it on over my clothes. It feels a little tight than when I first got it because I have grown a little.

"I cannot believe my eyes. You are a female warrior."

She is laughing at the idea.

"I only wish to protect others from the Ogres. I assure you that I was only trying to keep my identity a secret. I was once employed as a knight but I was banished"

"You are welcome to stay here. But I must have a name to call you by."

"I would still like to be called Sam. I have taken that name as my own."

"Alright Sam, but you need no longer to hide your true face. And since you do have a voice you can call me Granny."

She stares out the window. The sky is starting to darken and Red is still outside. I see a look of panic flash on her face.

"It is a dangerous night tonight Sam. I want you to remain indoors, I have to go and get Red. Tonight is Wolf's time."

I had heard the story from Red of how during a full moon a wolf would come and terrorize the village. Red told me that one day she would save the village from the wolf.

She takes the red cloak and walks outside. I wait for some time inside. I light some of the candles inside as it gets darker. I read from Belle's book to pass some time even though I have read it many times. Eventually I start to worry about Granny and Red. Granny has been gone for some time and Red could not have gone far to get the berries. I grab my bow and arrow along with my sword and walk out.

I know that I have not learned how to track from Rumpelstiltskin but I use the best of my knowledge to search. I could easily climb a tree and look around but I was afraid of heights. I search for some time until I hear a ruckus.

I hear a wolf howl and I run towards the sound. When I get there I see Granny trying to hold back a huge wolf. I use my magic to close the distance between me and the two of them. I put myself between Granny and the wolf blocking the wolf from Granny.

"Granny run I will hold the wolf back. Do not worry about me."

I unsheathe my sword and point it towards the wolf.

"Sam, do not hurt her. Let me get the cloak on her."

I am confused about Granny's request. She does not want me to fight the wolf for she is afraid that I would hurt the monster.

"Granny, why do you not want me to fight this monster?"

"She is not a monster you will have to trust me, Angel."

I knew that she was trying to tell me something when she used my real name. I decide to do as she says. I use my magic to turn myself invisible to distract the wolf. I use my sword to whack the creature over the head knocking it unconscious.

While I make myself visible Granny runs forward and puts the cloak on the wolf. I sense magic and the wolf turns back into Red.

"Can you help me bring her back home? I will explain everything when we get back."

I go to pick up Red and Granny leads to way back. Even though Red is older and bigger than me my strength has increased from my training. As I carry her I sense a magic in her, it is the same that I got from Granny's scar. But I feel like it is being overpowered by magic from the red cloak.

When we get back to the cottage I bring Red to her room. I carefully place her in her bed making sure that she is still covered by the cloak. I walk back into the kitchen to Granny serving tea.

"I suppose that we both have our stories to tell. Have a seat and I'll explain first."

She tells me the story of how she was bitten by a wolf and that she learned of the curse. She tells me that she feared it would pass down through her family but her fear was quickly realized when her daughter first changed. She was worried about Red inheriting it so she made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to protect Red from the curse. The only thing that he could provide was the cloak that would stop her from transforming as long as she wore it during the full moon.

Granny had seen me do magic so she had me tell my story. I only told her that I had been able to do magic for as long I could remember. I did not tell her of my training with Rumpelstiltskin or my life at the castle. When asked who had taught me I told her that I had learned on my own.

By the time we were done the sun was starting to rise. Red woke up and found Granny and I sitting at the table. She wanted to know what happened last night. I surprised her by telling her the story myself. I told her that Granny and I had found her passed out in the forest and we had brought her home.

Granny told Red that I was sick so I could not speak but she had made me some medicine last night that helped me to get better. When Red asked me why I was pretending to be a boy, I told that I was not pretending to be a boy but everyone else considered me to be a boy because of the way I dressed. Since I couldn't speak from being sick I could not tell them otherwise.

I rest for the rest of the day trying to catch up on the sleep I lost. Granny goes to town with Red to run some errands. When they come back Granny comes to wake me up. She has a note for me from Belle but she also has some bad news. Apparently the message that I sent earlier somehow fell into the wrong hands. There were some soldiers looking for me asking around the town. I knew that they did not know exactly where I was but they knew what town I would be in. I knew that Belle and Cliff would never turn me in.

I started to pack for my journey again. I do not want to leave Granny and Red, I have grown attached to them in the short time that I have known them. Granny and I shared our deepest secrets, even though she does not know all of my past she still knows that I can do magic. Red does not want me to leave either, even though I have not talked to her until this morning, I still had spent a great deal of time with her and sometimes words are meaningless.

Granny gives me some food to take with me on my travels. I try to pay her but she tells me that I have done enough. She wishes me to be careful and promises me that she would keep my secret safe. I know that she is afraid of me exposing her as well but I tell her that I would do the same for her.

When it is my turn to say goodbye to Red I tell her to make sure that she always wears her new cloak. When she asks me why I tell her that the color red helps to ward off wolves. She asks me where my red was and Granny passes me a red scarf to wear.

As I walk off I worry that the soldiers will do stuff to them. But I trust that Granny will be able to hold her own she is a tough woman. When I get far enough into the woods not to be seen by Red, I use my magic to run. I don't stop running until I have to stop rest for the night. Although it was already noon by the time I left I still have made a great distance.

I read the note that Belle wrote me.

Thank you for the seed I hope to grow it when I get back to the castle. My father has decided to move back to our kingdom, he is afraid of abandoning our people in this time of need. I am glad to hear from you again. Cliff will be accompanying me back to my kingdom. I wish to have you visit.

~Belle

I am glad of hear from Belle, I believe that Cliff would be too occupied with his duties to write to me. I only wrote to Cliff because I did not want to arouse suspicion to Gaston.

I suppose that I have gotten some of my brains from my father. For once in his life he has made a good decision, to not leave the kingdom defenseless. I would also be able to visit Belle and Cliff. I have missed them both a great deal. I suspect that Belle had something to do with convincing our father to return to his kingdom.

A few days later I start to train again. I am using a dummy as my target when I sense someone watching me. When I turn during an attack I see Rumpelstiltskin watching me. I decide to do something that no one would ever attempt otherwise, I want to battle with the Dark One.

I use my magic to fall a tree branch behind him. When he looks away I use my magic to speed up behind him and go to attack him from behind. I hear a clang as my sword hits one that he has conjured. He turns and faces me with a smile on his face.

We start to swordfight, he and I are nearly evenly matched. He tries to use his magic to teleport but I am able to counteract his teleporting with my speed. I feel a little restricted by my movements in my tight armor but I still am able to keep up with him.

I go to strike his right arm when a sudden idea comes into my head. I realize that I could defeat him by hitting his open arm but he could easily block it. I decide to aim lower and I hit his leg with the flat part of the blade. His leg buckles a little and he blocks my next attack. As the clang of the blades rings I realize that he is struggling to stand.

"Well done, I think that we have had enough of a good fight today dearie. I believe that we are easily matched but I have a feeling that may not last long."

"Rumpelstiltskin, you cheated using your magic."

"Ah, but it takes two to dance and you were just as guilty. You should know that I have not been challenged like that in a long while. But I suppose that you will be needing new armor for the future."

He waves his hand and I feel myself outfitted with heavier armor that is a little loose.

"You can grow into it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I wanted to thank you for the good fight. A knight has always been known for their armor and yours was looking a bit too snug."

The armor is a bit heavier than my old armor but I feel like that it will protect me more. I do not see any recognizable insignia on it and I don't feel any magic coming from it. It is nothing more than simple armor that could have come from anywhere but the fact that it came from Rumpelstiltskin is unusual. He has been known for giving enchanted or special objects but this is puzzling.

"I suspect that you have your reasons for this. I just wanted to have a real battle against a worthy opponent. I have not seen an Ogre in a long while and the dummies are no fun."

"You got what you bargained for, I suspect that you thought you could have pulled the sheepskin over my eyes easily but it is never that simple with me. We have to part ways once again. Until we meet again dearie."

He disappears with a puff of smoke and I am left by myself. I take off the armor and manage to fit it into my pack but I realize that it will be more difficult to carry than my old armor. I have to get a new pack the next village I am in.

I thought that it was suspicious that he did not use his magic to heal his leg during the battle. Whenever I would get a scratch on him, he would use his magic to instantly heal it but when I struck his leg he didn't. I suspect that there was something about his leg that prevented him from healing it right away. I have a feeling that if my armor was not restricting me as much then the battle could have easily been won or at least ended sooner.

As I travel again I keep to the main roads avoiding any signs of the military when I encounter them. I fall into the old routine of practicing my magic with Rumpelstiltskin, our fight seems to have ended the silence.


	8. Chapter 8 Reinstated

After a long while I end up near my father's kingdom again. I head towards the outside of the castle hoping to find Belle outside. My search is rewarded when I find Belle and Cliff in a tent a few miles away from the castle. I decide to surprise them.

I put on my armor a little distance away from them and carefully sneak up. I wait until I see Belle enter the tent leaving Cliff outside. I use my cloak as camouflage and I manage to sneak in front of Cliff. I pull my sword out of its sheath and point the sword towards his throat.

"Surrender now young one, you will not be able to fight me."

I try to disguise my voice as deep so that he does not recognize it. It works and he tries to pull out his sword.

"Cliff is there a problem out there?"

"Nothing is wrong Mistress Belle, I just need you to stay in the tent for a while. I have matters to attend to."

I see the entrance of the tent open and see Belle staring out. Cliff pushes my sword out of the way and tries to swing at me. I easily block his blow and counterattack. The battle begins.

I do not use my magic like I did with Rumpelstiltskin because I do not want to expose myself to them easily. As we fight I wait for Cliff to realize that it is me but he is only focused on protecting Belle. The hood of my cloak easily hides my face from view so he cannot see it. He manages to push me back but he doesn't realize that he is pushing me towards the tent.

"Cliff it's…"

"Belle, let me handle this trespasser."

He continues to push me towards the tent. I feel someone jump me from behind and I am tackled to the ground.

"Hey, I call cheat. Belle interfered."  
"Angel?"

I stand and my hood has fallen showing my face.

"I was trying to tell you Cliff that it was Angel. I saw her necklace and knew it was her. Besides I could recognize my sister anywhere."

"Why did you challenge me to battle Angel?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were prepared for a surprise attack. Besides, I think that I would have won if Belle did not cheat. I was being fair, I did not use my magic."

"Why don't you come inside the tent and we will talk some more? Cliff, I think it is okay for you to join us, besides I think that the only threat here is my sister."

The three of us enter the tent and I sit down next to Belle just like old times. Belle has matured into a woman in the short time that I have not seen her. Cliff is slightly taller than I remember him being but he still has the same smile and dark eyes.

"Why don't you start Angel? I am sure that you must have some tales from your travels. Where did you get that armor?"

"I won it in a fight. The swordsman was just as skilled as I was but in the end we called it a draw but he still wanted me to take the armor. My old one was getting a bit snug."

I did not want to lie to them but I am still afraid of what they would think of me if they knew of my interactions with Rumpelstiltskin. Belle appears to have some suspicions on her face, she is probably figuring out how I really did get the armor.

"You have grown some Angel. I can barely recognize you even though you are my sister. I am glad to see you."

Belle hugs me and for once I do not feel like crying in her arms. I just enjoy the moment. For the first time since I ran away we were able to enjoy the moment without having to worry.

"What are you two doing outside the castle?"

"I wanted to spend a night outside for once. I was able to convince our father that it would be safe but he only would let me out if Cliff would accompany me. Cliff has earned our father's respect so that he is the one that he trusted to guard me. I never thought that we would see you again but I knew that something was going to happen."

"You should be careful Belle. I have not seen Ogres close to here but I have noticed an increase in my encounters with them."

"I know that Angel. Your father has ordered me to go to the battle front as soon as I return to the castle. I do not want to leave Belle but I must do my duty."

I see a look of worry in Cliff's eyes but I also understand that he wants to the best that he can.

"Cliff you have to do your duty. I believe that you will still be protecting Belle when you are fighting the Ogres. Besides you know how to fight them."

We talk for a little while longer. I have no news that I can tell them as I do not want them to know about my time with Red and Granny as well as my interactions with Rumpelstiltskin. They tell me of the news of the castle. I have been avoiding the army so I do not know much of what was happening.

Apparently the battlefront was taking some tolls. Cliff was ordered to the front because of his knowledge of Ogres. The battle was still a great distance away but they feared that it would start to get too close if they could not stop the Ogres' advance. There was tension with Gaston's army but the rumor that Belle and Gaston were to be married in the future helped to keep them as allies.

As I went to sleep that night I listened to Belle tell a story. I fell asleep in her arms like I used to when I was younger. When I wake up in the morning I have to say my farewells to them once again. This time we are leaving under better circumstances and promise to see each other again.

When I say goodbye to Cliff he gives me directions to where he will be stationed, he invites me to join him but I tell him that I must travel my own path. I tell him that we will need to have a rematch without Belle interfering. He leaves me with a hug and a kiss on my forehead.

"Angel, I want you to know that although you are young for me I will wait for you. I do love you."

I say goodbye to Belle last and she gives me a hug.

"Angel, I am glad that you have found your love even if you are young. Time will bring you two together. Do not worry about me I know that we will see each other again."

I promise Belle that I will see her again and I will keep safe. I turn and walk away with a heavy weight on my heart for having to say farewell to both of them once more but with a renewed hope in the future seeing both of them again.

I return to my travels and this time I do not avoid anyone instead I use my disguise as Sam to help me. I keep my armor hidden in my pack so that I am not recognized as a soldier until I get close to the battle front.

I know that I am close to the fighting as the towns I pass through appear to have fewer and fewer people. I see the effects of the Ogres on the buildings and the people. I hardly see a smile or receive a friendly greeting I only see solemn faces.

By the time I get to camp I can see that already the soldiers have been a part of the battle. I feel out of place with my armor barely used without a mark on it. I wander around until I find Cliff standing with some soldiers. He has already been to battle and I can see that he has been injured slightly. He notices me and walks over to me.

I become a part of the army once again but this time I am under the order of Cliff. He and I meet in secret when we can but it is difficult as the battle does not show any signs of lessening.

When I became part of the army again there was some tension between me and some of the other soldiers. They believed me to be a deserter so they did not treat me with respect until they learned that the reason that I was considered a deserter was because of my rumored time with Belle.

My duty is to provide sentry duty for the camp but soon they realize that it is difficult for me to warn of an attack when I cannot speak. I go the general and manage to convince him to allow me to go on scouting trips. He reluctantly agrees but I write to him that I have already managed to survive on my own. He has heard the story of the time that I protected Belle by slaying the two Ogres as well as my fighting the Ogres during the ambushed convoy.

I join up with some of the groups that are known for their scouting trips. A lot of the soldiers have volunteered for the scouting but only a few actually become a scout because the general is afraid that some of the soldiers will become deserters easily if they are given the chance. The general trusts that I will not try to desert the military, he tells me that he has a sense about people.

At first the other scouts treat me like I don't exist until they slowly realize that I have the ability to track and defeat Ogres. I try to train them the best I can through demonstrations of a battle. They quickly learn how to fight Ogres but not learn how to track them, they trust me to track them so that they can focus on fighting.

When I am not on scouting trips I am assigned the role of messenger again. I am trusted for my skill to be the fastest messenger to deliver messengers between the general and Sir Maurice. Whenever I am delivering a message to my father's castle I am usually invited to stay the night. He trusts me still as being the mute boy named Sam so he even allows me to roam the castle with Belle.

Belle and I talk in secret whenever we get a chance to be alone together. At nighttime I use the secret passage to visit her in her room where she reads me stories or we just sit and talk. It is almost like we are a family again until I have to leave the next day.

As the war continues my visits to the castle become less frequent but my scouting trips seem to increase. I start to even make solo trips on the orders of the general. I make sure to send letters and presents to Belle. I mostly send her books that I know she will enjoy reading but I do send her fabric that I know she will love to use for dresses. My favorite fabric that I sent her was one of a shimmering gold, it reminded me of the flowers that I grew for her.

Cliff starts to worry more each time that I am to leave the camp. He and I share looks when no one is looking but we do nothing more. He knows that I can handle myself but he still wants to protect me. I knew that the only reason that I was not on the battlefront myself was that Cliff convinced the general that I was not fit for it even though the general knew of my scouting trips and my encounters with Ogres.


	9. Chapter 9 Life

"Cliff I have to leave for now, I promise you that I will be careful."

"I know that Angel, I just do not want to lose you. I am afraid that each time you leave it will be the last time that I could see you."

"I have to do my duty. I will not stop until the Ogres stop hurting people. I am able to protect myself more than anyone else."

His dark eyes show me a depth of his love and worry. I am afraid of getting lost in them.

"Many a man has waited for a sign from the Heavens. I never thought the day when I would have met an Angel. I want you to know that I will always wait for you. I do not care of your youth, I will wait for the rest of my life to see you again."

He gives me a hug and I feel his love. My eyes start to fill with watery tears, he takes out the handkerchief and wipes my eyes. Looking at my initials on it makes me cry even more. Even if I was not as young as I was, my identity as Sam still would be keeping us apart. But if I never ran away I could never have met Cliff. I would still be inside my father's castle with Belle.

After I am done crying Cliff keeps holding me in his hug. I do not want to leave his arms, I feel like I was born to fit into his arms. I am reminded of my trip when I see the first signs of dawn in the sky.

"Cliff I have to get going. I promised the general that I would leave at the first sign of light. Besides I do not want you to be in trouble at camp. You must get back."

"I know, Angel. I just want you to know that I will be waiting for you."

Before he leaves he gives me one last hug. I decide that I would surprise him and I give him a kiss on the cheek. I turn and start to run before he can even respond.  
"I will be waiting for you," I hear him shout before I am too far away.

I run for some time trying to track some groups of Ogres. I send frequent reports back to the general. I make sure to write to Belle as well to assure her that I am safe.

I meet Rumpelstiltskin again one day when I am walking. He appears next to me when I stop at a stream to get a drink and fill my canteen.

"Hello Sam. Or shall I call you Angel? You are an interesting person dearie."

"You can call me whatever you please."

"I suppose Angel fits you well. After all it is a beautiful name."

"I know that there is more to this visit than talk."

"I just want to talk with you, I haven't had the chance to spend some time with you in ages."

I haven't seen him since I joined the army again. I have not had a spare moment alone even when I was on my solo trips, the only break I would take was to rest for the night. I was just focused on doing my duty to stop any Ogres that were unfortunate to come across me.

"I believe you only want to talk. I have not seen you for a long while either. What have you been up to?"

"I have been teaching another of magic. She is different from you. I was wondering why you are not wearing your armor. Do you not like my gift?"

"It was a bit too loose on me. I still have it in my pack but I did not want it to slow me down too much. I have not seen an Ogre for some time."

"Surprises are the best thing in the world. I have another meeting to attend to with a man about a stable boy."

He vanishes in a puff of smoke. I have always wanted to learn how to teleport but I never could seem to understand the magic in it. Instead I suppose that my speed is somewhat important, it is something that I have not even known Rumpelstiltskin to do.

I travel for the next few days without any signs of villages or Ogres. I hunt for food and drink from streams that I find. I think of reporting back to the general when I hear a ruckus.

I head towards the sound and I see a group of Ogres surrounding someone. I cannot tell who the person is but the second that I see the Ogre in front of her raise its club I know that I have to do something. I cannot attack the Ogre before he swings but I can do the next best thing. I use my magic to speed myself up and I run to place myself between the person and the Ogres.

With my back to the Ogres I start to use magic to create a barrier between the Ogres and the person in front of me. I feel something strike my back before I can finish creating the barrier. I feel an immense pain where the club struck but it does not feel deadly.

An immense power builds in me and I release it. I hear the Ogres run away but I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Before I hit the ground I feel strong arms catch me.

The next thing I know I am riding on top of a horse. I see the woman that was being attacked by the Ogres guiding the horse along. I realize that the path that she is taking will take me back to my father's castle. I know that I could never set foot in there without being recognized and if Belle saw me like this she would be distraught. My hair has grown some and I had forgotten to cut it, if my father saw me he would know me. I am afraid that I would be locked up in the castle again and this time I would not be able to escape. Even though I am barely conscious I use my magic to steer the horse in another direction.

"What are you doing? I am bringing you to some healers to help you."

I am weak but I still am able to talk.

"Please do not make me go that way. I cannot go that way."

"That is the fastest route to help. If we do not do that way then the closest will be my castle and that is a longer time away."

I have an idea but it would cost me what was left of my strength. I convince the woman to get on the horse. She climbs up on the horse in front of me.

"I want you to trust me. Take the route that will bring us to your castle. I want you to focus on that route and guide the horse."

She nods her head. I start to pour my magic into the horse and her and she starts to guide the horse. I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness again and I lean forward into her.

I hear voices talking all around me but I am too drowsy to move. I feel a pain in my back but it is too painful for me to move. I drift in and out of consciousness for some time. I hear the voice of the woman that I saved but I cannot focus on it for long enough before my weariness overcomes me again. I feel myself being moved and poked but I do not care. I have visions of the Ogres and the woman but only see them repeating. I feel the pain of the strike from the club and the power that arose inside of me. I was afraid of the strength in it and the toll that it took on me. I have never known my magic to weaken me so greatly even though it had scared away the Ogres.

When I finally am awake I notice that something is wrong. I am lying in a bed in a castle but I realize that I am in some kind of nightgown. I am afraid that I am back in my father's castle. I start to look around and I notice a woman looking outside.

Her hair is dark but I do not recall knowing anyone that had that kind of hair. She turns towards me and I notice that her skin is as white as her hair is black. I start to move to look for my weapons when I feel the pain in my back.

"Do not be afraid. I do not intend to do you harm. You do not want to injure yourself further."

I stop moving when I hear her voice. I start to look around again and I realize that this room is not a part of my father's castle. I do not see any sign of the family crest.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my father's castle. You were brought here by my step-mother Regina. She said that you saved her life. Is it true?"

I want to tell her but I start to have a coughing fit. My throat feels dry. She runs over to my side and hands me a cup of water from a bedside table. I drink it as she moves her chair to sit by my bed.

"Thank you. Who are you?"

"I asked you the question first but I suppose that we should get to know each other first. I am Snow White."

She appears to be a few years older than Belle. She has an air of innocence about her so I feel like I can trust her. Besides I have the feeling that I have already been found out by my true gender and the fact that I can do magic.

"I saw some Ogres about to attack her and I…"

"Snow White, Johanna has been looking for you."

I hear the voice of the woman that I have saved. She enters the room and sees me sitting up.

"I am sorry Regina, I was just spending some time here. She has woken up and was about to tell me the story of how she saved your life."

"As I said, Johanna was looking for you. Go and see her, I will spend some time with her here."

Snow White exits the room and Regina walks over and sits in the seat that she was just in.

"As you probably heard my name is Regina and I am married to King Leopold. But enough with my story tell me who you are."

I had heard of a marriage of a kingdom a distance away some years ago. The former wife of the king had died living him with a motherless daughter. The king had remarried.

"I am a soldier in Sir Maurice's army."

"I know that you are a liar. You are a female who carries false papers saying that you are a boy named Sam. I know that you can do magic. Who are you?"

I am afraid that she knows more than she is telling me. I do not see any of my things in sight so she could have taken Belle's book and read it. I guess that there is nothing else for me to lie about so I decide to tell the truth.

"I am Angel. I have taken the identity of Sam so that I can live a new life. I ran away from my father's kingdom so that I could fight the Ogres. I do not remember where I learnt to do magic, I believe that I have always been able to do it for as long as I can remember. Can I please have my things back?"

I do not care about the weapons or my armor I just want back my necklace, Belle's book and Cliff's bracelet.

"Why?"

"I need them. I want nothing more than the book without a title, the necklace and the gold bracelet."

She waves her hands in the three objects appear on the bed. I sense something different about her magic, dark like Rumpelstiltskin. She hands them to me and I take them. I carefully put the necklace on my neck and the bracelet back on my wrist. I feel warmth radiating from them even though there is no magic in them. I grab Belle's book and hold it tightly to my side.

I turn my attention back towards Regina.

"Why did you save my life?"

"I cannot let anyone be harmed by those beasts. I vowed to myself that I would do all within my power to make sure that they are defeated."

"I must get going I have some duties to attend to. I hope that you will rest you need some to heal."

She leaves and I start to read Belle's book again. I fall asleep after some time as I let my weariness overcome me again.

For the next few days I stay in the bed. Snow White visits me and I tell of her of my true identity but I do not tell her of my ability to do magic. I do not want her to be afraid of me. I tell her of the story of how I saved Regina but again I neglect to tell her about my magic, only that I was able to run in front of the Ogre before he could strike Regina with his club. She tells me of her life in the castle of how she lost her mother when she was young and her father remarried to Regina after Regina saved her life.

She and I form a small friendship through our time spent together. I told her of my mother and how I lost her when I was young. She usually asks me to tell her of some stories about my travels but I make sure to avoid anything involving magic. She laughs of the idea of me being able to pass as a knight.

Regina visits me also but less than Snow White. She tries to find out more about my past but I do not keep anything from her except my interactions with Rumpelstiltskin. I am afraid that she would turn against me if she knew. She tries to ask questions about him but I try to avoid the subject.

I send out a note out to the general assuring him that I have been wounded but I am under the care of Queen Regina. Regina issues the message to be sent immediately to the camp. I still use Sam to write the note even though I have not used the name in some time.

The healers come in and try to help me with my back. I am getting better but they tell me that the damage may not be completely healed. I might end up with some back pain and a hunch for the rest of my life. Eventually I am able to walk again according to the healers. I still have some pain in my back but it has lessened enough to let my walk.

The first day that I am able to walk Snow White helps me. She brings me about the castle but only stays on the floor with my room. I do not think that I would be able to handle stairs. I am lucky to be on the floor with the library so Snow brings me there and I spend most of the day walking around with her. At the end of the day I head back to my room.

I ready myself for bed and take the medicine that the healers have given me. As I am starting to fall asleep I hear someone enter my room. I know by the footsteps that it is Regina. I sense someone else in the room but that they used magic to appear.

"What are you doing here Rumpelstiltskin?"

I hear a tone of hatred in her voice.

"I just wanted to see what you are doing? I have missed our training sessions."

"I have been taking care of some business. What do you know of this one, Angel?"

I open my eyes to look at them. I see Regina with her back facing towards me gesturing at me. Rumpelstiltskin is facing me and I see him slip me a smile and a wink.

"I suppose that you and I are not the only ones in this conversation. I see that this one is more than she appears. I will let her explain but it is curious that she would save your life."

"Rumpelstiltskin, you are a sneaky one. So Regina is the one you have been training, I knew that there was something about her magic that reminded me of you."

"Ah, you are right dearie. Regina is my apprentice but do not let her fool you."

"Regina, let me explain, Rumpelstiltskin has not taught me how to do magic. I was not lying about knowing how to do magic on my own but he has helped me by teaching me some more magic. I only learned new spells from him but I refuse to do dark magic."

I see a look of shock on her face when I mention that I could do magic without learning it from Rumpelstiltskin.

"If she did not learn magic from you, then where did she learn it from?"

"Ah, your majesty I cannot say. I myself have been intrigued by her ability but I have not found the source of her magic. She is not lying I can assure you that."

I see some reluctance in her eyes but she appears to accept that I did not learn my ability from Rumpelstiltskin. I start to yawn without realizing it.

"I suppose your majesty that we shall let Angel get some relaxation. She has had a long day and she needs her rest. Goodbye."

He vanishes and Regina and I are left alone.

"Good night Angel. We will have a talk in the morning but now is a time to rest."

She leaves the room and I try to get to sleep. I am unable to doze off for some time until he appears again.

"Having some trouble sleeping dearie?"

"I could not stop thinking about what you and Regina have in common."

"As you guessed, she was the one I was training. But I wonder if you still would have saved her life if you knew who she was?"

"What are you talking about? I would never let anyone be hurt by those Ogres no matter who they are. I vowed that those beasts would be slain until they can no longer rip apart families again."

"Yes, you do have some reason to save her life I guess. But I wonder what will happen now that she owes you a life debt. That is the worst debt to owe another even worse than a deal made with me."

"What do you mean?"

"When one person saves another's life the one who was saved owes the rescuer a debt that is not easily repaid. I must be going again you need your beauty rest. But next time remember to wear your armor, I reminded you to but you did not heed my warning."

He snaps his fingers and I can sense magic again but this time it overcomes me and I fall asleep instantly.

The next morning Regina true to her word comes to talk with me. I am sitting up in the bed while she has the chair pulled up next to me. We do not say anything at first but Regina reaches over to touch me. She pats my shoulder and then uses magic to reach into my chest.

I feel like something is being pulled away from me, my heart. I feel my love for Belle and Cliff torn from me as she starts to rip out my heart. The pain is worse than when I hurt my back and the fear is greater than my fear of heights.

When she has my heart in her hand I feel a great emptiness in my chest. I feel like the love that I had is gone, like I am not whole. I want nothing more than to end my misery, I cannot feel emotion.

"I will ask you once again, who are you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

She squeezes my heart and the pain returns it feels like I have an iron branding the inside of my chest.

"PLEASE STOP!" I cry out.

She stops squeezing and I feel the pain disappear. I decide that the only thing I can do is tell her my story once again. This time I do not leave out any of my details of my magic or my time with Rumpelstiltskin. When I am done she is still looking at me with my heart in her hand.

"I know that you are not a liar Angel. I have your heart in my hands and I would have known the instant you were lying. But I suspect that you would be more trouble than help if I let you live."

She starts to squeeze my heart again. The pain returns but this time it is accompanied by a greater pain the idea of losing my sister Belle and my love Cliff.

"R-R-Regina please let Cli-f-f-ff and Belle know that I lo-v-v-ve them."

I manage to say through the pain. I feel the pain lessen and I open my eyes to see Regina relaxing her grip on my heart again.

"Why did you ask me to do that? Why not ask me to stop squeezing your heart in order to repay the life debt?"

"I do not want the debt to be paid. I just wanted to make sure that you were not killed by those foul beasts. I needed to make sure that they knew that I loved them. Please promise me that you will tell them after I am gone."

I see some tears start to form in her eyes and she does something that I would never expect her to do. She puts my heart back into my chest. I feel whole again and the love that was taken away when she took it out.

"If you knew of my past then you might not have let me live. But why did you want me to say goodbye to this boy named Cliff? I know that Belle is your sister."

"Cliff is the one that I truly love. Why did you spare my life?"

"I have known love as well but I have lost him. I suppose that I knew who Cliff was when I had your heart but I could not take your life. I have known the loss of love it is not a thing one does not forget. True love is a great weakness remember that. But I still owe you a life debt I guess I will have to pay it one day but today is not that day."

She walks away and I am left alone. Snow White visits me and asks how I am doing but I do not tell her of what happened with Regina. I only tell her that I am tired from yesterday still and that I wanted to rest some more. I spent the rest of the day thinking about my encounter with Regina that morning.

As time passes my back starts to heal. The healers were right that I would have a hunch. I do have a little back pain from time to time but the gaps between the pains lengthen. I am sad of the day that I am well enough to travel.

I am sad to say goodbye to Snow, she has become my friend even though she does not know everything about me. My time spent while I was healing she was the one who spent the long days when I could not leave my bed. As I was able to be more mobile I taught her how to fight even though I was limited by my back. She was a quick learner and I had the feeling that even if I was not injured she still would be a good match against me.

I had the feeling that although Snow White appeared to love Regina, Regina did not love her in return. Whenever Regina would talk with Snow she appeared to be lacking emotion or at least to me it seemed. Although I sense something evil about Regina I also believe that there is some good in her. If she was truly evil then she would have crushed my heart the day she ripped it out of my chest.


	10. Chapter 10 General

I promised Snow that I would see her again in the future. When I have to say goodbye to Regina she tells me that she would not tell of my magic or my identity as long as I did not tell any of the life debt. I assured her that I would not use the life debt against but she told me that she would have to pay it one day even though I didn't want her to.

I travel back to the camp alone although Regina offered to have me accompanied by some soldiers. I was afraid that her soldiers would tell the camp of my true identity, I am considered to be dead still. When I get back to the camp the first person I see is Cliff.

He was on sentry duty when he heard me approach. The second he saw me he ran to give me a hug.

"Angel, I have missed you. How is your back?"

I do not want to leave his hug but I know that I have to report back to the general. He had heard of my injury from the message I had sent to the general.

Cliff helps me back to camp by supporting me as I walk. Although I know that I am safe in his arms I still am wary of the other soldiers. They appear to have suffered a great deal in battle since I have been gone. To the others it appears that Cliff is helping another soldier walk to the general's tent but I know the reason that he is holding me is that he does not want me to leave his side again.

When I get to the general's tent I realize that there is something wrong. He is lying in his cot with some healers around him. The second he sees me and Cliff he orders the healers to leave so that it is only the three of us left. Cliff has let go of me even though he stays close to my side.

"Captain Cliff you are relieved of your duty for the night get some rest."

Cliff refuses to move from my side. The general does not try to push him further instead he gives him a new order to have Cliff fetch a lieutenant that I do not recognize the name of. He refuses to leave me, I want to tell him to go but I would expose myself and I cannot even try to give him a hint. I just wait for the general to give me my orders. The general yells for a page boy and orders him to get the lieutenant instead.

Cliff stays by my side the whole time even though I know that he has probably lost his status as a captain. He does not want to leave me again. After the general sent the page boy off, he turns his attention back to me.

"Master Sam I would like to speak with you. Could you come closer so that I can talk?"

I start to walk towards him I sense Cliff starting to move with me. I do the one thing that I never thought I would do, I use my magic to keep him frozen in place. I know that he would be mad at me but I wanted to go to the general by myself. Before Cliff can make a sound against me I keep his mouth shut. I feel him fighting to try to get past my spell but it is useless.

I do not want Cliff to follow me to the general side. He is close to death I have the feeling that he wants to speak to me alone. I slowly walk to the bed and kneel by the general. He looks at me with a glimmer in his eyes and then glances at Cliff.

He slowly leans towards me and yanks off my cap, my reddish brown hair falls out around me. I knew that I should have cut it but when I lived in Regina's castle I did not have to disguise myself.

"Hello, Angel it is good to see you again. You might not remember me but I remember you, you always wore that necklace in your father's castle. I could never forget it."

He had me frozen with shock. I didn't realize that my spell on Cliff had worn off until I saw his sword pointing at the general's neck.

"Cliff, do not hurt him."

"General, you had requested to speak with me."

I turn and see the lieutenant that the general must have had the page boy fetch. He has dark brown hair with skin the color of wood. When he notices me next to the general with Cliff he immediately draws his own sword.

"So this is the reason that you requested me to join your camp. I never thought of seeing another woman warrior in my lifetime."

"Let me explain Captain Cliff. I promise you that I mean no harm to come to you or Angel."

The general is weak but I have the feeling that Cliff doesn't care. I reach over and grab Cliff's arm.

"Cliff, please for me. If he wanted to do anything to me he would have told my father already."

Cliff slowly relaxes and puts his sword back into its sheath but he grabs my hand tightly.

"Lieutenant Ling, I am in no danger. Why don't you three grab some chairs and I will tell you my story."

The lieutenant puts his own sword away and brings a chair over to the bed. Cliff lets go of my hand only long enough for him to grab two chairs and put them by the bedside as well. He grabs my hand once he puts the chairs down. I sit in the chair closest to the general.

"Well, Angel as I said I knew that it was you the second I saw your necklace the first time I saw you. You might not recognize my face but I was the guard stationed outside your door the night that you ran away. I suppose that I should have checked on you after Belle left your room but I suspect that there was nothing I could do to stop you from running away. You were raised in that castle and probably knew passages that the servants have forgotten about."

Now that I look at him and think I recognize him as that guard that I saw when Belle entered my room that night.

"If you know who I am then why didn't you tell my father?"

"Why are you not afraid of me telling your sister? After all you two were nearly inseparable. Unless she knows that you are still alive. You are a crafty one Angel. You would have had me fooled if you were not wearing that necklace. You managed to confront your own father and still not be recognized. But I suppose he does not know you as well as he should. He was always focused on the military especially after your mother passed away. In fact you remind me of him in a way."

"How so?"

"Both of you put your minds to something and stick with it no matter what. You two want to make sure that the Ogres are gone, am I right?"

I knew that he was right, my father was always focused on military strategies whenever I would see him. Especially now that I was his messenger when I was sent to the castle Belle would tell me that he did nothing more than plan in the war room around the clock.

"You are correct. But the one difference between me and my father is that I am my own person. I chose the life I have right now and I don't think I want to go back to living under him. I have helped people without using my title."

"That is true Angel, I have heard the stories of Sam and I believe that you have earned a new title for yourself. But I wonder who else could have known of your identity."

"Only Belle, my sister."

"And I suspect that Cliff has known about you for some time. He was not at all shocked when I revealed you. He has refused to leave your side since you came back."

I look at Cliff and I see a cold look in his dark eyes. He is still holding my hand.

"He does."

"The way he looks at you is like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time."

"If you have nothing else to say then I believe that Angel and I should be leaving."

"Wait Cliff, let me introduce you to my lieutenant. Lieutenant Ling this is Captain Cliff and Angel."

"It is my pleasure to meet you two. I do not want you to be afraid of me, I promise you that I will not reveal your identity. You are not the first woman I have seen in armor."

"Who was the other woman that you knew?"

"That is a story for another time but I believe that the general has called us here for another reason."

"You are correct Lieutenant. I am no longer fit to lead this camp. I know that this is a huge burden to put on you Angel but will you take my place?"

I am shocked that he asked me to be a general. The only one who could bestow the honor of a general was either a noble or a general if there is an emergency.

"I am not even the proper age to be a knight let alone a general. Why not let Cliff or Lieutenant Ling become a general. I am nothing more than a runaway girl."

"There is a reason I chose you. You are more than you know, the scouting trips that you went on were the most successful I have ever known. You have taught the men a great deal even though you could not talk to them. You may not have been fit to be a noble but you are meant to lead your people. Besides you can no longer be a soldier with your injury."

I know that he is trying to help me decide but I am still confused. I feel Cliff still holding my hand. I look into his eyes and see the black in them. He is trying to tell me that he will follow me wherever I go, he doesn't want to lose me again. I could easily turn the general down and runaway with Cliff but I knew that I would be abandoning my people.

Rumpelstiltskin asked me one day when he was teaching me magic outside the castle walls.

"Why do you want to learn battle spells dearie?"

"I want to learn how to defeat the Ogres. My mother was killed by them and my father does nothing but plan. I do not want to see anyone hurt by these monsters again."

"You are an interesting person Angel. I will teach you but be wary there is only so much that magic is capable of doing. Sometimes you have to have more than knowledge, you have to have faith."

Cliff knew my choice even before I told the general. Staring into his eyes I knew that he was trying to tell me that he would wait for me no matter what I chose.

"I accept this honor general but I have a request, I must take this role as the mute boy named Sam and Cliff must be one of my Lieutenants."

"I expected nothing less from the soldier named Sam. I told you that I had a sense about people, I knew that you are well-suited for this role."

As time passes I still remain the soldier named Sam but I take care of the general during his sickness. Lieutenant Ling helps me to find medicinal herbs that he knows of to try to help the general but it is pointless. Some of the herbs can only be found in Ling's homeland a great distance away. I expose to Ling my ability to use magic in order to try to grow some of the plants with my magic.

Eventually the general nears his deathbed and he announces to the camp of mine and Cliff's promotions. After the general passes the camp turns to me for guidance. Although I am unable to talk I use Cliff and Ling to communicate my plans.

Time passes and my army is recognized as being one of the best under Sir Maurice. I have chosen a select few lieutenants who know of my true identity but they keep it a secret. The only ones who know of my magic are Cliff andLing. Ling has become a good friend of mine even though I think Cliff get jealous sometimes.

One day when we were planning in my tent one of the page boys enters. He is one of the few who know of my true identity so he is not surprised to see me with my hair down talking to the others.

"General, I just received news that Sir Maurice is to come to the camp within the hour."

I should have guessed that my father would have had to come soon. It has been some time since I became general and I suspect that he wants to come and meet the mute boy Sam, the general. I hear noise outside the tent and I quickly put on my cap that hides my hair.

I watch as my father enters the tent and walks towards me. I see the others trying to look to me for guidance, they have always followed my orders but they are at a lost.

"It is my pleasure to meet you General Sam. I suppose that I should have seen this day coming from the first moment I met you. You may be a mute but that doesn't mean that you haven't been able to lead an army."

I want to laugh in his face. When I was younger he told me that I would never be able to become anything, I was destined to live my life as a misfit. If only he knew the truth.

"I know that you cannot talk to me but that doesn't mean that you should forget your respect. I order you to take off your cap this instance."

I should have known that he would not have forgotten formalities. I decide to do something to surprise him. The others inside the tent were trying to find some kind of plan in me but even Cliff could not have stopped me.

"I apologize, Sir Maurice but I it has been a while since you have seen me without a cap."

I take off my cap and let my hair spill out. The reddish brown surrounds I and I look into my father's eyes. I thought I saw a brief flicker of something in them before they turn cold.

"Angel, I should have known it was you."

The others are surprised at my reveal but Cliff tries to step between the two of us.

"Cliff, I can handle my own. Let me talk with my father."

He steps back but stays close to my side.

"I have lived my own life without you in it. You told me that I would never be able to help my kingdom but look around. I have become the youngest general in your army and I lead one of the most skilled militia. I ran away from you not from Belle, I could not live under you anymore so I decided to leave."

"You are no longer a general in my army Angel. You have lived under a false name."

"I have not lied, I took the identity of Sam after I ran away. As far as I am concerned your daughter died the day she ran away. If you want to strip me of my rank fine then I will leave, I would love to see how many soldiers will still fight for you after I am gone. I have accomplished more in my time as general against the Ogres than you have in your time as a ruler."

"How many of you will still follow her if she is stripped of her rank?"

All of the men around the table walk to stand beside me.

"They have known of my true identity for some time now."

"Sir Maurice, I have served for her for some time now. She is no less a soldier than me. Her gender does not faze me, I have fought with another female before and they should be feared even more than the men."

I want to laugh at Ling's joke.

"If that is how it must be then you are to follow my orders as your ruler."

I want nothing more to use my magic to show him that he cannot order me around but I know that if he found out about my magic he would probably banish me from the kingdom and never let me see Belle again.

After he leaves I decide to drop my identity of Sam. The one person that I did want to find out about me now knew. That night I ordered all of my troops to gather for an announcement.

"Angel, you do not have to do this. You can remain Sam, I will still wait for you."

"Cliff, my father was the reason that I had to take a new identity. I believe that he is going to spread word to the kingdom of my identity. I would rather tell my own men the truth. I do not want to be thought of as a coward."

"You are not a coward, you are my Angel. You fell from heaven and hurt your wings on the way down."

I can't help but smile, he told me that my back was injured after I came back from heaven even though we both knew it was from the Ogres attack.

"Attention everyone, your general has an announcement to make."

I hear Ling introduce me and I walk into sight.

"You can leave if you wish. I will still be your general if you will follow me but I will not call you a deserter if you decide to leave. I have lied to you for that I am sorry. My name is not Sam, it is Angel. I was born the daughter of Sir Maurice and the sister to Belle."

I lift up my hood so that they can see my face. My hair is still in the same style since I took off my cap. I look around the camp to my men.

"I knew ye were a woman. No man can give them Ogres a wrath like ye general."

I look around at the men and I notice that almost none of them are leaving. I see a few turn and leave but the rest are staying. They start to bow to me. I turn to face my lieutenants and see that they are bowing as well. Next to me is Cliff and he lets go of my hand and bows to me.

"Thank you for accepting me as your general. I promise you that I will not stop fighting the Ogres until those beasts will leave our kingdom."

Time goes on and I become Angel once again. The war rages on and although my army is one of the best we still cannot stop the advancing Ogres we are forced closer and closer to the kingdom.

One day I am about to give up hope. My camp has nearly been destroyed by Ogres who ambush us again and again. Although I have used the book I still am unable to defend the camp. We are pushed up against the castle walls and in another day the castle will be overrun by them.

"Cliff I do not know how much more of this we can handle."

"Angel, do not give up. You told me that you would not stop fighting until your kingdom was safe."

"I do not see any hope for us of winning this battle. Even with the book we are still powerless against the brute force of the Ogres."

"Sometimes using your head gets you nowhere. You just have to have faith."

Cliff's words remind me of what Rumpelstiltskin told me when I was younger. I hear shouting outside and run outside prepared to fight. But when I get outside I do not hear the cries of battle instead I hear shouts of joy.

"What is going on out here?"

"I have no idea Angel. But I suspect that the battle has turned in our favor. Look the Ogres are retreating."

I was surprised at Ling's words but he was telling the truth. For some reason the Ogres were retreating almost as if they were afraid of something. I thought I sensed magic in the air but I didn't care. We had managed to win.


End file.
